Tying the Knot
by kcat1971
Summary: [Transitions Universe Story #20] (September 2009) Charlie and Zoey's big day has arrived, and the whole gang is here to celebrate.
1. Arrival

"Farm! Farm! Gamma! Gampa!" Lulu chants as the car turns down the long lane to the farmhouse.

Josh grins at her. "That's right babydoll. Big weekend. You ready?"

"YES!" She tells him confidently.

It's pretty ridiculous to assume that she has any idea what he's talking about. She's not even two years old yet. Why on earth would she have any comprehension that this weekend is Charlie and Zoey's wedding? Then again, I find it somewhat difficult to believe that she knows where we are. This marks her fourth visit to the Bartlet farm. The first being a newborn. The second being a year later, and the third being several months ago. Is she really able to remember being here for just a day when we dedicated President Bartlet's Library?

"Barn, Mama." Lulu tells me as she points. "I see kitty?"

I guess she does. It doesn't seem normal to me. But then, look who her father is.

The farm is buzzing with activity as we pull up to the house. There are people coming in and out with catering supplies. I can see more activity down by the orchard. Workers are unloading and setting up white chairs. But most of the activity is over by the newest barn, as people stream back and forth to several vans. I know that's where the reception will be. I can't wait to see how it looks.

We get out of the car and make our way inside without much attention. Normally we are greeted by the Bartlets as if we were prodigal children returned home, but today, as it should be, we are not the center of attention.

As I poke my head into the parlor, I finally spot a familiar face. "Hey Liz," I call out tentatively. She seems to be directing the people coming and going. I wonder if she knows where we're staying this weekend. Space on the farm is at a premium but Abbey insisted, and our detail much prefers it to us staying in a hotel.

"Hey guys." She glances at her watch. " Right on time." She pulls a piece of paper off her clipboard and hands it to me. "Here's the itinerary for the weekend. You guys are out in the guest house."

"Great. Thanks Liz." I turn to go. She looks busy and it's not like Liz and i are close. To be honest she scares the shit out of me. She's everything I'm not. Polished, poised. East coast education. Graduate degree. She exudes confidence and power every time she speaks.

"Josh, where's your partner in crime?"

Josh's forehead wrinkles for a minute. "Sam?"

"Yes." Liz responds in exasperation.

"He should be along shortly. They were on the same flight but they had to get their luggage and a rental car."

"Alright. They're out in the guest house too. Here's his itinerary, you'll probably see him before I do. Hopefully he'll be here by the time we're ready to start the rehearsal."

"I'm sure he'll be here." Josh responds, just a bit argumentatively, so I tug his arm to pull him from the room. The last thing we need this weekend is for he and Liz to engage in their bizarre form of sibling rivalry.

"Okay." She volleys back, a bit dismissively, with a little smirk, seeing what I'm up to. When we are just about out the door though, she catches me off guard.

"Oh, Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw Mrs. Santos' remarks to the NEA last week. You are doing a really great job."

I'm stunned. Then a jolt a pleasure shoots through me and I can't help but grin. "Thanks. I mean, I didn't write the remarks, you know."

"I know. But I'm sure you polished them. You are setting the tone and direction for that office, and you are doing really well. I just want to let you know. I really admire how you've handled everything the last several years. It's more than I could do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Donna. You are quite extraordinary. . . . OH! No- not there. Sorry, I've got to get them to move that. I'll see you in an hour."

She zips out of the room and starts harassing the decorator and I'm left in the afterglow of the unexpected compliment.

I turn towards Josh and catch a glimpse of pride that confuses me for a minute. "What?"

"Nothing. I just like it when other people see what I've always known." He leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "You're incredible."

"Me too!" Lulu demands offering me her lips. I accept her kiss and she grins, just like her father.

Sam, Ainsley, and Bartlet are arriving as we walk back out the front door. Ainsley rolls down the window as I hurry to the passenger side of the car.

"Hi guys. The car rental booth was such a nightmare! And then Bartlet needed to nurse. And then Sam took a wrong turn in town. But we're here now. Whew."

"In my defense, I was in a motorcade every other time I was here." Sam offers weakly.

"Well, we're all in the guest house. So you can follow our car back there." Josh announces, snarkily. "We know where we're going." He gives Sam an evil grin then meanders away.

Sam rolls his eyes as Josh slides into the back seat of our car. He'd better not harass Sam too much. As far as I know, Josh has never driven out here either. We've had town cars for the last few years, and before that I drove the rental car!

Josh is already buckling Lulu into her car seat when I climb in after him. I would have just held her, but I guess this is better. Josh would have balked at it and there is really no reason to start the weekend out with unnecessary bickering.

Luckily our driver is part of the Bartlet's regular rotation, so he does know where we're going as we follow the long drive down past the orchard to another part of the farm. Just like every time I've been here before, I'm amazed at this place. It's still just sort of unfathomable to me that one family can own all of this. And yet, when I'm here it feels like home. Jed and Abbey have made us feel welcome.

A few minutes later we pull up to the guest house, with Sam and Ainsley right behind us. Ainsley's eyes get a little bigger as she takes it in.

"Oh my goodness, this is so freaking adorable!"

"Just wait until you see the inside!" I tell her as I start to pull our bags from the trunk. It really is an adorable farmhouse. It's pretty similar to the main house, with a big wrap around front porch complete with porch swing and rocking chairs. It used to belong to Jed's grandparents. But it's been completely gutted and modernized. Upstairs, there are four bedrooms, each with an en suite. The first floor has a cozy eat-in kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and mudroom with laundry, as well as a master suite which includes a fairly large sitting area. There are actually more rooms here now than the main house.

Josh juggles Lulu, his and her backpacks, and one of the rolling suitcases. I grab the garment bag and the smaller of the suitcases and follow him through the door.

"Wait for Bubba!" Lulu yells in his ear as Ainsley finishes getting the baby out of his car seat.

"Oh god," Sam mumbles, "is there any chance she's going to stop calling him that?"

Josh chuckles softly, confirming that there is very little likelihood of that happening. Josh takes fiendish delight in Lulu's nickname for Bartlet, while being very careful not to use it himself. He's found a way to annoy Sam without actually getting called out on it. I swear the two of them really are brothers.

Sam's not at all successful in gathering all of their things at once, so he'll have to make a second trip, but he finally gives up trying and follows the rest of us into the house.

"Wow. This is really nice. I'm so glad we are staying here and not in a hotel." Ainsely comments as she looks around.

"Me too. The hotel is so far from here, it really would be a pain to have to go back and forth. Especially with the kids."

"So which room should we take?" Sam asks as he tries to keep from dropping all the stuff that he did manage to carry.

"Liz assigned rooms." Josh informs him with a slight eye roll at Liz's bossiness. But I get it. They've got a lot of people staying on the farm, it makes sense that they'd plan it all out.

"Here-" I offer Ainsley their copy of the itinerary. "According to this you are upstairs, second bedroom on the right. We're upstairs too. Next to you."

We all trudge up the stairs and I have to smile a bit when I see that all the doors have signs on them indicating who is assigned to the room. I appreciate Liz's attention to detail. Especially once I open the door and see that there is already a portable crib set up for Lulu.

I immediately take our clothes out of the garment bag and hang them up in the closet. Josh sets Lulu on the bed.

"You got her?" He asks, "I gotta . . ." he gestures towards the bathroom. "Yeah, go ahead." He zips in and relieves himself, leaving the door part way open. I roll my eyes and quickly close the bedroom door to the hallway.

"You know, you could've gone on the plane."

"No way. Gross." He responds. Men. If I tried to hold it as long as he does, I'd have a UTI all the time.

Lulu is gazing toward the bathroom. She can't actually see Josh from where she is but she knows what he's doing. "Daddy potty?" She asks, just to be sure.

"Yes, Daddy's going potty." I tell her matter of factly. Josh read a book that said as soon as a child can verbalize it's a good idea to start normalizing the process. Based on Lulu's interest, he thinks she'll probably be ready to potty train soon. The question is am I ready? It seems like a lot of work. And she's growing up so fast already. I don't want to rush anything.

He starts to come out of the bathroom but I stop him with a look. "Wash. your. hands."

"Right." He makes a big show of turning around and talking Lulu through the process of lathering for 30 seconds before rinsing and drying them. Ugh. Men.

He gives me a sheepish look as he flops down next to Lulu on the bed. She crawls over him and they have a little tickle, snuggle, giggly thing while I finish putting the clothes away.

When I'm done I hold up a fresh shirt for Josh. "Do you want to change your shirt?" The one he's wearing is looking pretty travel worn, and my guess is there will at least be snapshots of the rehearsal. Josh looks down at himself, and starts to shake his head no.

"Josh. All the girls think you look really hot in this shirt." I tell him with a smirk.

At that, he heaves himself off the bed and starts to unbutton. "You've been using that one for over a decade. Eventually, it's not going to work anymore." He tells me with an air of superiority.

Yeah, maybe, I think to myself, but it worked today and that's all that matters. "Whatever you say dear."

He pulls his old shirt off, then instead of taking the fresh one I'm holding, he pulls me forward and wraps his arms around me. "There are only two girls that I care what they think about me." He announces as he plants a kiss on me.

"Me too! Me too!" Lulu begs standing on the bed and bouncing. I gasp as she wobbles and tilts toward the edge. Luckily Josh turns just in time and scoops her up before she can fall.

She's giggling, thinking it was all a fun game, but my heart is pounding. Josh's eyes are a little wide too, as he holds her close.

"Kiss, Daddy!" She demands still unaware of the state of our nerves.

Josh exhales slowly, then plants four or five butterfly kisses all over her face while she beams at him.

By the time he's done, my heart rate has returned to normal. Life with a toddler. Never a dull moment.

"Okay. Daddy has to get dressed now. And so do you," I tell Lulu. "Trade?" I offer Josh the shirt and hold out my hands for Lulu.

"Look, it's a princess skirt." Lulu's eyes light up and she claps as I hold up her special outfit for today, an antique rose colored tutu and shirt that announces in gold glitter letters that she's a flower girl.

"That's freakin' adorable." Josh comments as I start to dress Lulu.

"Tori has one too."

"Of course, she does." Josh mumbles as Lulu perks up at the sound of her friend's name.

"Tori?"

"Yes. Let's get changed and then we can go find Tori."

"Okay Mama."

Once Josh is changed, I hand Lulu off to him, then change into a wrap dress. I'm not in the bridal party, but I want to look nice too.

Josh bounces Lulu on his knee and oogles me as I get ready. I try to dress quickly, but I make sure to give him a little show just for being so darn cute.

When I'm done he wraps an arm around me as I touch up my lip gloss in the mirror. "We look good." He tells my reflection.

Yes. We do. God, I love my family.


	2. Rehearsal

As we are leaving our room, Sam's door opens and he and Ainsley join us in the hallway, so I guess we are right on time. They're wearing different clothes too. I knew Donna was right when she suggested I change. I just like harassing her.

"Bubba!" Lulu shouts at him. "Hi Bubba!"

Bartlet gives her a huge grin, but Sam flinches at the nickname, and I have to suppress a laugh. The very thought of Sam Seaborn with a child named Bubba gives me such mirth. That's what he gets for marrying a Southern Republican.

If it was just Lulu, I'd probably try to curb it, . . . well, maybe. But unfortunately for Sam, Lulu used the nickname a few too many times while Ainsley's parents were visiting and now Ainsley's whole family has taken it up. I'm pretty sure that Earle is taking the same joy in it as I am. Which come to think of it, might be reason enough to take Sam's side in all this. God knows I don't want to share any common ground with Ainsley's father.

"Lulu." Donna admonishes her, "let's not shout inside, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Lulu answers in a quieter voice. She's such a good girl.

We pause for just a second so that Lulu can pat Bartlet's back and coo at him a bit, then Donna gets us moving along.

"We should get going, the rehearsal's going to start soon and we still have to get over to the orchard." She motions towards the stairs and I fall into line. The vast majority of the time it's just better if I listen to my wife.

As we head down the stairs, we see Ellie, Vic and Tori making their way into the foyer.

"Tori!" Lulu shouts excitedly. Tori gives Lulu a smile but doesn't come running over to us. I'm not that surprised. We don't see them all that often, just a few times a year. The girls play really well together, but I've noticed that Tori takes after her parents. She's a little more subdued and restrained than Lulu, who frankly hasn't met anyone that she doesn't like. It usually takes a bit of time for Tori to warm up.

Now that she's seen Tori, Lulu is squirming to get down, so once we are at the bottom of the stairs, I set her on the floor. Lulu immediately runs over to Tori and hugs her tightly. I have to admit, they do look adorable in their matching outfits.

Ellie and Donna exchange warm smiles, clearly pleased as well. I wonder if Zoey was in on this or if it's going to be a surprise.

Before I can ask, Gus walks through the front door. "I'm here to take you over to the rehearsal, he announces." He holds the door open for us, "your limo awaits."

Ellie smirks a bit while the rest of us exchange confused looks. It's far enough that I was planning on driving but we certainly don't need a limo. Sam shrugs at me as we follow Gus outside. Donna laughs aloud when she sees the stretch golf cart waiting for us. In addition to the front seats, it's got two long benches back to back down the middle. If we hold the kids on our laps, we really will all fit.

"I thought our wedding was bad, but this one is over the top." Ellie informs us. "I would have loved a simple wedding here on the farm. Zoey, however, wants glitter and glam. She's spared no expense to turn this into something spectacular. Really, she should have been the one to have a White House wedding."

"Our wedding was nice." Vic declares, a bit defensively.

"I know." Ellie soothes him. "It was just a bit much. Diplomats, politicians, my god, the Queen was there. I'm still not sure how Dad pulled that off with such short notice!"

"Everyone loves a wedding, Ellie." Ainsley offers. "I'm sorry we missed it."

"Were you invited?" Ellie asks honestly. "I didn't hardly even know you, but I bet you were!"

Sam has the good grace to look a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I got an invitation, but we were in trial at the time."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ellie mutters, then realizes that she's being a bit rude. "I'm sorry, guys, of course you would have been welcome, I mean the more the merrier, right?"

"It's okay, Ellie." Ainsley offers. "Not everyone wants a big wedding. I'm sorry you didn't get the kind of wedding you wanted."

"Oh, it's alright. I'm over it, really. I've just never been one for the spotlight, but growing up in this family I learned it's better to go with the flow. I'm just glad Zoey didn't ask me to be a bridesmaid."

"Really? My Mother and sister would have killed me if Brinley wasn't the matron of honor. But that was in name only. Donna was really the one who kept me sane."

Donna gives Ainsley a smile. "Happy to help."

"Zoey knows I wouldn't like it. She's doing me a favor. And Mom is fine with it, especially since Tori is a flower girl."

"What about Liz?"

"Oh she's happy being in charge. And Annie is standing up. It really worked out much better to have our girls in the wedding. Right, Donna?"

"Well, I'm fine with it either way." My lovely bride offers tactfully. "I mean, I'd be honored to stand up for Charlie and Zoey. I really enjoyed being a part of Ainsley and Sam's wedding. But yeah, with both Josh and Lulu in the wedding party it's probably better if I'm not."

Donna's diplomacy is cut short by our arrival at the venue.

"Zoey! Charlie!" Lulu calls out to them waving energetically

"There are my little angels!" Zoey responds rushing over to hug Tori and Lulu. Tori buries her face in Ellie's neck, but Lulu throws her arms around Zoey.

"Up, up!"

Zoey picks her up but keeps trying to engage Tori too. "Are you ready to be my flower girls?"

"YES!" Lulu affirms, while Tori gives a slight nod.

"Okay, then. Let's find out what we need to do." Zoey offers Tori her hand, which Tori takes a bit reluctantly. I find it a little odd. Tori's shy but she's not usually this reserved around family.

The rest of us follow Zoey towards the front, where Jed, Abbey, the minister, and the rest of the bridal party are waiting.

"You guys remember Anthony?" Charlie asks gesturing towards a vaguely familiar looking young man. "He was my little brother."

"Of course!" I respond smoothly. I don't remember him all that well, but we did meet a few times. And I heard a few stories of his antics over the years. But last I'd heard he'd settled down as a responsible adult. He'd finished a business degree from a junior college and worked his way up to being a store manager at a rental car company.

"Good to see you again, Josh, Sam." Anthony offers his hand to each of us with a firm handshake and a smile.

"And my sister, Deanna." Charlie gestures towards her.

"Good grief! Of course we do, Charlie." Sam butts in. "Good to see you Deanna, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing really well. I can still take Charlie at basketball." Deanna laughs.

"She sure can!" Zoey confirms. "Although you really have to stop challenging him. He's too macho to say no, and too foolish to admit that you'll kick his tail every time. Last week he had to sit in an ice bath for almost an hour!"

"Well, at least it paid off," Sam jumps back in. "A full ride to Tennessee. I don't know if I ever told you Congratulations."

Deanna laughs a little. "You did, Sam. You sent a card when I graduated high school. And that was 6 years ago!"

"It was?"

"Yes."

"Seems like just yesterday."

"I think that means you're getting old." Ainsley smirks at Sam, then turns to Deanna. "I don't think we've ever met. I'm Sam's wife, Ainsley."

"It's nice to meet you." Deanna responds, "and this must be Bartlet? I've heard so much about him!"

"Yes," Ainsley grins, "this is Bartlet. He's five months old."

"Well, he's just adorable!" Deanna gushes and Bartlet rewards her with a big toothless grin.

"Everyone, this is my maid of honor, Stacy." Zoey introduces the young lady standing next to her.

"Stacy, this is Josh Lyman, he's our best man."

"Of course I know who everyone is." Stacy laughs. "Zoey and I met at Georgetown. I heard all about the senior staff, and of course, being in DC, I see your pictures in the paper."

"Well okay, since the introductions are finished. Let's get the show started, shall we?" Liz suggests.

"Okay. The string quartet will be over there." She points to a spot in front of line of apple trees, where a chicken wire structure stands. "That will be covered with flowers. Charlie, Josh and Father O'Malley will wait behind it. They'll play an assortment of songs while everyone is being seated. When we are ready for the ceremony to begin, you'll step out and make your way over to the arch."

"What arch?" I ask.

Liz gives me a look like I'm the stupidest guy here. "The flowered arch that will be here tomorrow." She informs me haughtily.

"Okay."

"Once they are in place, the rest of the bridal party will walk down the aisle. First, Deanna and Anthony. Then Annie and Sam. When you get to the front you'll separate, ladies on the left, gentleman on the right. Then Stacy you'll walk down on your own."

Liz looks over to Tori and Lulu. "And then the two of you will come down the aisle with your baskets and drop petals on the path. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Aunt Liz." Tori answers seriously. "Yes, Aunt Liz." Lulu copies her.

"Okay, good. Zoey, once the girls are up here where do you want them? Do you want them to sit with their Moms or stand with the bridesmaids?"

"Oh, they can stand up with the other girls. Can't they?" She turns and looks at Ellie and Donna.

"Probably." Donna answers. "How long is the ceremony?"

"Oh, it's not an actual catholic service, so no homily and no communion. It won't be that long." Zoey answers. "You guys will stand next to Annie, won't you?" She asks the girls.

'Yes!" Lulu answers quickly, always happy to agree. Tori nods also. I'm not sure it's a great idea, but I decide it's not worth an argument. I just hope Donna sits near the front.

"Ok, then." Liz continues. "Once the girls are to the front the musicians will start playing Canon in D, the doors will open, and Dad walks Zoey down the aisle."

Sam catches my little head tilt and saves me from asking another stupid question. "What doors?" He asks.

Liz rolls her eyes. "The doors that are going to be installed on a frame tomorrow, right there at the end of the aisle." She says pointing. All the groomsmen squint and look towards where the chairs end, trying to imagine it.

Well. It's a good thing that the chairs are here or we'd all just be standing in a clearing with absolutely no idea how this is going to work.

"Okay, so the music will change." Liz repeats herself. "The doors will open and Dad and Zoey will come down the aisle. When you get to the front you'll wait right here, okay, Father, you can take over now."

With that the Priest steps up. "Okay, once you reach the front, I'll ask who gives this woman to be wed? And, Mr. President, you'll answer-"

"Her mother and I."

"Very good. Then you'll give her a nice little kiss on the cheek, and Charlie, you'll step forward and take Zoey's hand and then together you'll move to about here." He points to a spot right in front of where he's standing.

"Zoey, you'll give your bouquet to your maid of honor. Then you and Charlie will turn and face each other. I'll read the passage you've picked from Second Corinthians. I'll say a few words about how long the two of you have been in love, then I'll have you repeat your vows while exchanging rings. Who is going to have the rings? I don't see a ring bearer?"

"Josh'll have them." Charlie points to me and I give a little wave.

"Okay well, just pay attention. At some point I'll ask Charlie if they have rings and that's your cue to give them to him."

"I've done this before." I inform him.

"Yeah, well, you look a bit shifty, Mr. Lyman." He banters with me, giving everyone a good laugh. I'm glad Charlie and Zoey found a young priest. Maybe this wedding will be tolerable. Not that it matters. The only thing that matters is that at the end of the day they're married.

When the laughter dies down, he continues. "After that I'll introduce you and you'll proceed back down the aisle. The bridal party will follow. You can all just follow Mr. Lyman's lead. He's apparently a pro."

I shrug a bit, drawing another round of laughter.

"Okay everyone, let's run through it, shall we?" The Priest announces. Everyone nods and moves toward their pre-ceremony location except Charlie, Father O'Malley and me.

"Can I trust the two of you to figure this out tomorrow?" He asks us good naturedly.

"Well, Father," Charlie responds. "I'm pretty sure that Liz is going to put me exactly where she wants me before the ceremony, and after that Zoey's in charge."

Father O'Malley gets a good chuckle and then looks at me. "Hey. I'll be with him." I offer, lifting my hands in surrender.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Father." Donna calls out from her seat near Abbey, Ellie and Ainsley, giving Father O'Malley a conspiratorial grin, and enjoying the opportunity to tease me a little.

"Okay then. No need for all of us to pretend to hide behind that chicken wire." The Priest determines.

Once everyone is lined up at the far end of the aisle, Father O'Malley directs the proceeding. "Okay, Charlie, Josh and I just made our way to the front. You'll all be behind the doors. The quartet will begin playing Prelude in C, and Liz and Gus will open the doors."

Liz and Gus take their cue and pretend to open them. It's a little odd having a rehearsal without music or any of the props, but it goes fairly well. Lulu and Tori look adorable coming down the aisle together in their matching outfits. They are going to steal the show tomorrow.

But the smile on Charlie's face as Zoey and Jed walk down the aisle will be a close second.

Father O'Malley walks us through the ceremony again and I make a big show of pretending to hand Charlie the rings.

After Charlie plants a long kiss on Zoey, he starts to lead her away.

"Hold your horses, there." Father O'Malley insists. "First, I'll announce you and then you walk down the aisle."

"Okay." Charlie agrees a little sheepishly.

"Okay." Father O'Malley pauses for a moment torturing Charlie. "I'm happy to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Young."

"I can go now?" Charlie asks.

"Give the audience a moment to applaud." Father O'Malley advises.

Donna and Ainsley treat that as their cue and both clap loudly. Lulu grins and claps too. When they are done, Charlie and Zoey walk down the aisle.

"When they get about half way, Stacy and Josh, you'll meet here," he points to the spot that Charlie and Zoey just vacated, "then as they get through the doors, you'll start down the aisle."

Stacy and I start down the aisle, and I hear him giving Sam and Annie the same instructions. When Stacy and I get to Zoey and Charlie we turn around and see Sam and Annie on their way while Anthony and Deanna stand waiting. Lulu and Tori are off to the side spinning in circles and giggling.

Once Anthony and Deanna start down the aisle, Father O'Malley turns to the girls. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" They both stop spinning and nod at him.

"Okay, go ahead." Tori takes Lulu's hand and they quickly follow, half skipping, half running down the aisle.

Father O'Malley grins at them as the go, but I see Donna glance at Zoey to make sure it's okay. Zoey is smiling so I think it's fine. I'm glad she doesn't expect perfect decorum from them. I think it's a small miracle that they stayed where they were supposed to be to begin with. They are a lot younger than Ainsley's nieces and nephews were for their wedding.

Tori heads for Zoey, while Lulu comes straight to me and puts her arms up. I bend down and retrieve her. I give her a hug and whisper in her ear. "Good job, baby girl."

"Okay everyone, good job." Father O'Malley praises us, much like I just did with Lulu. "I don't think we need to run it again. Do you Liz?"

"Zoey?" Liz asks, "what do you think?"

"I'm good."

"Okay, then. Dinner's in about 30 minutes in the house."

With that she lets everyone go. Donna gets up and joins Lulu and I. "Care for a stroll through the orchard while we wait?"

"Sounds wonderful."


	3. Dinner

I take Josh's arm as we walk towards the lines of apple trees. This is going to make a beautiful backdrop for the wedding ceremony and it feels like home. Fall in DC just isn't the same as it is in the Midwest, but here in the Northeast it's pretty close.

"Apple, Daddy." Lulu exclaims, pointing. Josh lifts her up high so she can pick one, then he polishes it on his shirt before letting her bite into it.

"It'll probably ruin her dinner." I grumble a little half-heartedly through my smile. Apple picking as a family is totally worth a spoiled dinner.

"It's healthy." Josh counters, taking one for himself. He knows I don't have a serious argument about this, so he polishes the apple and then offers it to me.

"Thanks." As soon as I take it he reaches for another.

We walk to the end of the row, munching on our apples before turning to head toward the house. We didn't really get very far once Josh let Lulu walk on her own, but slow, easy moments like this are to be treasured. I just feel at peace with the world.

When we get to the house, everyone else is already there. Liz hands Josh and I each a champagne glass as we walk through the door. Everyone is gathered in the foyer. But I can see that the dining room table is fully expanded, and the parlor has several round tables.

"Well, everybody," Jed begins once we join the group. I hope they weren't waiting on us. Immediately everyone quiets down, as he continues "before we have dinner, I just want to say thank you to all of you for being here. You know, the groom's family hosts the rehearsal dinner, and the groom's father gives a toast. So you'll all have to indulge me in this moment, because I have something to say."

He looks over at Charlie with such a fondness, it takes my breath away. And I have a strong inkling of how Charlie feels right now. To be adopted into this extraordinary family is an indescribable feeling.

"Some of the people at the wedding tomorrow, and maybe even a few of you, may think that this wedding marks the moment Charlie becomes part of this family. I hope that he knows it's not true. He's been a part of my family for the last 9 years. I have Debbie Fiderer and Josh Lyman to thank for seeing how special Charlie is and for introducing him to me. Charlie served my Presidency with honor and distinction, but he went so far beyond the call of duty. He gave us his heart and we couldn't help but love him in return. Even if he'd never fallen in love with my youngest daughter, he would be my son."

At this point, I can't tell if anyone else is crying, because my eyes are too blurry. Jed's words are just the sweetest testimony to how much he really loves Charlie.

"But he did fall in love with Zoey, and thank God, she fell in love too. Their path hasn't been the easiest one, but the journey has only made them stronger. So tonight we begin our celebration, and tomorrow we formalize the joining our two families. To Charlie and Zoey!"

"To Charlie and Zoey!" We all respond lifting our glasses. Charlie is beaming. He doesn't really like the spotlight, but how could he be anything but moved at the public declaration of what he's known for a long time. He's a Bartlet.

"Okay, Father O'Malley, would you please give a blessing over the food?"

"Of course." Father O'Malley makes his way to the stairs so everyone can see him. "Shall we pray? O Lord, we ask for your blessing over this wedding and this union. Please bless us, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Thank you, Father. Now, if everyone can find their seats, dinner will be served." Jed announces.

Josh starts towards the dining room, but Liz stops him. "You guys are in the parlor."

"Okay." Josh responds, turning that way.

Once we get there, I'm glad to see that we are seated with Ellie, Vic and Tori. It'll be nice to chat with them, and Lulu and Tori will entertain each other. Plus if dinner drags too long, they'll understand if we need to leave.

Another table for six is set up nearby, it has a high chair, so I'm not surprised when Sam & Ainsley find their seats and get Bartlet all buckeled in. Father O'Malley, Liz and Doug soon join them.

Poor Sam. Doug's going to talk his ear off. He's still trying to break into politics, but he generally steers clear of the subject with Josh. Wisely so. Josh hasn't forgotten the stunt that Doug pulled at the Fickle Pickle, and although he isn't angry, he's not inclined to help him out. Partially because he just doesn't think Doug is cut out for serious politics and partly because he's doing Liz a favor.

Liz has stuck with Doug, and she tolerates this type of little inquiry, but the truth is she really doesn't want their family in politics. Yet. Once Gus goes off to college she might contemplate a run of her own. The question is, will Doug stand by her? I'm not sure.

I'm also not sure that him standing by her helps her. Sure, there was a time when a heterosexual marriage and a couple kids was practically a requirement for political office, but those times have changed. With Doug's affair public knowledge, divorcing him might be a better political strategy. But Liz hasn't asked me, and I'm smart enough not to bring the topic up. I guess we'll have to wait and see how this all plays out in a few years.

As soon as we are all seated, the wait staff delivers our salads. Tori and Lulu are served fruit bowls. Lulu dives right in, picking up a strawberry with her fingers.

"Lulu. Use a fork please." I tell her as I hand her a small salad fork.

"Okay, Mama." She answers politely. She's just like Josh. She's fairly compliant, she just has to be reminded once in a while.

Ellie hands Tori a fork also, but Tori just sits in the booster seat. She looks pretty fatigued. I'm surprised at how strong Lulu's still going, even as close as it is to bedtime.

"So, Vic, what's new?" Josh starts out the conversation.

"There's some really interesting research coming out of the University of Arizona. Linda Restifo has developed a very unique and promising methodology using fruit fly brains to screen for drugs that may increase the cognitive functionality of children with autism."

I see Josh wince when Vic puts very and unique together, but he brightens up as soon as he hears the rest of what Vic has to say. After his encounter with Senator Stackhouse, Josh has become somewhat of an Autism Awareness champion.

"Really?!"

"Why yes," Vic looks somewhat surprised to have Josh's undivided attention. "The fruit fly brain has some similarities with human brains as far as proteins and developmental mechanisms."

"So does this mean they're close to a cure?"

"Well, no, and there is some debate on whether cure is even the right terminology, but this research could lead to some therapeutic medication that could increase functionality."

"Oh, I see." Josh responds. Vic gives a little half smile.

"You do?"

"Not really, but keep up the good work!"

"Oh," Vic blushes and stumbles, "that wasn't my research. It was just an article I read last night. You asked what was new."

"We went hiking last week." Ellie announces, releasing the table from further fruit fly discussions. "Lake Montebello-Herring. There's a 6 mile trail there."

"Oh really, did you take Tori?"

"Yes, it's a pretty easy trail. She likes looking for birds. We pulled a wagon with us, but she walked quite a bit of it."

"That sounds really nice."

"You guys should come up sometime."

"You know we'd like to, but . . . "

"I know." Ellie answers in a resigned voice. I feel bad. I'd like to be better friends. But we barely have enough time to visit anyone these days. We hardly see any of my siblings either. There's just no time to travel.

I reach over and pat Ellie's hand. "Someday. When were not in office."

Ellie looks like she's about to say something, but then the entrees arrive.

Lulu claps as a small plate of Chicken Alfredo is placed in front of her. "Yummy! Pasta!" She announces, immediately going to work at spearing one with her fork.

"Thank you." Tori says softly as she's served her pasta. She doesn't start eating right away. For a moment I consider chiding Lulu about waiting until everyone is served to eat, but I let it go. She's so little. And it's past her normal dinner time. And she's doing really well with her fork right now. One thing at a time.

It only takes a few minutes for everyone to be served anyway. For a moment, it looks like Josh is going to clap when he's served House Marinated Beef Tips with Balsamic Onion Jam, Roasted Herb Potatoes and Sautéed Haricot Verts. As expected, he'd wrinkled his nose at my Pan Seared Cod with Red Wine & Olive Demi and Roasted Brussel Sprouts w/ Bacon & Balsamic when it had arrived.

"How'd they know what I'd like?" He asks in a stage whisper. Sometimes for being brilliant he's not all that bright. But he has been working a lot lately, so rather than harass him I just tell him the obvious answer.

"Liz called me with the menu a few weeks ago, babe. I ordered for you. I know what you like."

He positively beams at me and I'm glad I didn't tease him by ordering something he wouldn't like, even if it would have just been a joke, and I'd have switched with him.

"You are the best!" He announces, then when he sees that everyone has their food, he digs right in.

The conversation flows pretty easily throughout dinner. Sam's table is close enough that we are able to talk to them, as well as Liz and Doug without any difficulty. About the time that we are finished, Tori drops a noodle on the floor and bursts into tears.

"Well, I think that's our cue." Vic says, standing up. "I think we need to get this one to bed."

"Gus, will you drive us back to the guest house?" Ellie asks her nephew as she scoops Tori up and starts rubbing circles on her back.

"I'd like to join you." Ainsley requests. She's been eating one-handed, while holding Bartlet, who's been asleep for most of dinner.

"We're ready to head back too. Aren't we, Lulu?" I ask my daughter, who is watching her friend's meltdown with a sad look on her face. She nods and holds her arms out.

Josh pushes his chair back and stands up too. "I can get her, if you want to stay." He offers.

"It's okay. I've got her. You can socialize."

Liz chuckles a bit seeing the disappointed look on Josh's face. "Look at all of you! You've turned into the boring people."

"Hey. I'm still ready to party." Sam protests, until Ainsley gives him a look. "Or maybe not. He mumbles," causing Liz to laugh out loud.

"It's fine. We'll see all of you tomorrow. The refrigerator in the guest house has fruit and yogurt and milk, and there's cereal in the cupboards for breakfast. Brunch is at 11:30." Liz responds as we gather ourselves to leave. I'm not surprised when it seems like Josh is going to go with us.

Abbey intercepts us just before we walk out the front door. "I need to give my babies good night kisses." She announces, as she places a kiss on the forehead of each child.

As she's finishing up, Jed joins the crowd, followed by a waiter carrying a tray. "After you get the kids to bed I thought you might like coffee and dessert." He announces, gesturing to the tray of cookies and brownies wrapped in plastic.

"Thank you." Sam says accepting the tray before following Ainsley out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Jed calls out as the door closes.

The ride back to the guest house is pretty quiet. It's also a little chilly. Once the sun set, the temperature really dropped. I'm going to have to make sure that I have sweaters for us tomorrow.

Josh notices my little shiver and immediately wraps his arms around us, trapping Lulu between our bodies. She giggles softly and snuggles closer to me. Maybe we'll skip the bath tonight and give her one in the morning instead.

Tori is already asleep on Vic's shoulder when we get back to the house, and I can tell Lulu is close.

"I'll put these in the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee." Sam announces as Ainsley and I start up the stairs.

"Okay, we'll get Lulu to bed then come back down." Josh informs him.

"You can stay down there and talk to Sam if you want." I tell Josh as he joins me heading up the stairs.

"And miss story time? I don't think so." He retorts.

"Well, from the looks of it, I don't think story time is going to last very long. Why don't you grab a book while I get her into pajamas. I'm just going to hold off on the bath until tomorrow."

"Okay." He agrees, loosening his tie while he rummages around in Lulu's backpack. He comes up with the book of stories that we brought for the plane ride, then he settles down on the bed with his legs stretched out.

Once I have Lulu in her footie pajamas, I plop her into Josh's arms. She's almost asleep already. I really could just put her right into the pack and play. But I won't deny Josh this time with her. With his crazy stressed out schedule he lives for these moments.

Lulu snuggles up against him with her head on his chest and he holds the book out so that they can both see it. "Poppy and Sam live on Apple Tree Farm with their mother, Mrs. Boot." He begins.

While he's reading, I slip into the bathroom to take care of my needs and to throw on some flannel pants and a sweatshirt. By the time I emerge, Lulu's eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and steady.

"That didn't take long." I murmur as I bend down to pick her up. She doesn't even stir as I transfer her to the crib.

"C'mere." Josh beckons with his finger as soon as I get Lulu settled.

I know that look. It suggests that we skip coffee and dessert with our friends and stay in the room and find something else to do. And I'm tempted. But we don't get opportunities like this very often. I'd like to enjoy some adult conversation without having to keep up with the kids.

But still, when he gives me the pleading eyes, I can't resist him. I climb onto the bed and mold myself into his side.

His hand immediately slips up my shirt.

"You're still wearing your bra?"

"Yes. Because we are about to go downstairs and interact with people."

"You could take it off and we could interact with each other."

"Josh. It's only 9pm. Let's go have some dessert and coffee. Let's hang out with our friends for an hour. Feed me some chocolate, then you can bring me back here and seduce me while our daughter sleeps."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. One hour. Then I want a strip tease."

"I thought you were going to seduce me."

"We'll figure it out in an hour. Let's go." Josh says rolling away from me and standing up. I follow him out of bed and when I'm upright, he pulls me close and plants a long deep kiss on me. It's full of passion and provocation, and when he's done, I'm dazed for a moment.

"That's just a preview." He says smugly, opening the door. "Come on. 56 minutes with our friends. Then you're all mine."


	4. Dessert

I have to admit, watching Donna stand there, looking a little dazed, with her lips slightly swollen and her hair a bit tousled, I'm very tempted to shut the door and drag her back to the bed. But one of the things I've learned in my almost 47 years on this planet is that, eventually, good things come to those that wait.

So I stand here patiently for a couple moments, while Donna recovers from my amazing skills. She blinks slowly a couple times and then gives me one of her spectacular smiles.

"You're evil." She announces in a hushed voice, all the while still beaming at me.

"I know." I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. When we are the hall I shut the door softly behind us. "Is Lulu going to be okay in there? I didn't see a baby monitor."

"She'll be fine Josh. We just going to be downstairs for an hour."

"55 minutes." I correct her with a grin. She rolls her eyes but grins back at me.

When we get to the living room, Ellie, Sam and Ainsley are already there.

"Where's Vic?" Donna asks.

"Where's dessert?" I ask at the same time. Sam chuckles a bit pointing to the kitchen.

Ellie answers Donna's question with a slightly apologetic shrug. "Tori was a bit out of sorts. She just needed a little bit more Daddy time to settle down. He'll join us after she falls asleep." She pauses then chuckles a little. "That is if he doesn't fall asleep himself. I'd say if he's not out here in the next 20 minutes we won't see him until morning."

"No worries." Ainsley assures her. "I don't know how long I have either. Bartlet is going to be hungry soon." She and Sam exchange a look and a slight smile.

Well, I guess Donna and I won't need to worry about making excuses in 54 minutes. In fact, maybe our friends will abandon us before then! I let go of Donna's hand and I head off to find her the brownie that holds the key to my future happiness.

I smile to myself as I pour each of us a cup of coffee. I'm assuming it's decaf, but if it's not, we'll find something to do if we can't fall asleep. The half and half is sitting out on the counter in the carton, and there is a bowl of sugar and a box of sugar substitute sitting next to it. Obviously Sam got this ready, if it had been one of the girls everything would be in fancy containers.

Once I pour a healthy amount of cream into each of our cups, I put the carton back into the refrigerator, one less thing to do later. I put the sugar away after I've added some sugar to each mug. I don't know if anyone else is going to want seconds, but I'm trying to keep Donna and I on a tight schedule here.

Sam didn't get plates out, but there is a roll of paper towels next to the sink so I just rip off a few squares. I start to put a brownie on the paper towel, but then I have a brilliant idea, and instead pick up the whole tray. I also manage to grab the handles of both coffee mugs in one hand, so I can bring everything over to the living room in one trip. And I must say I'm feeling quite pleased with myself.

"No, no, I've got it." I throw at Sam as I put the tray of goodies on the coffee table while trying not to spill the mugs.

"It's not like the tray was miles away Josh. It would have killed you to have to get up to get a second dessert?" He volleys back.

"Who said he's getting a second dessert?" Donna throws in.

"Well, that happened fast." I grumble while Ainsley and Ellie laugh at me. Donna's laughing too, clearly just playing with me, and the way her eyes are sparkling, I just want to jump her. How many minutes left?

She takes a long drink of the coffee. "This is perfect babe. Thanks." She takes a brownie and breaks it in half and then half again and pops the piece into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." She practically moans. "This is sooooo gooood." She's killing me here. I glance at my watch. 50 minutes to go. I can make it.

Ainsley takes a brownie too, while Ellie takes what looks to be a sugar cookie with purple sprinkles on it.

"It's lemon lavender." She says taking a bite. "I had one earlier. They are really good."

A lavender cookie sounds a little strange but it reminds me of our honeymoon so I decide to be adventurous and try it. That gets me an approving look from Donna. Mostly it just tastes like lemon. It's pretty good. I break a piece off and offer it to her.

"Not quite as good as Nonna's lemon cookies." Donna proclaims to the group. "But they're good."

"She's right." I agree. "Nonna's recipe is better. It's my favorite cookie that Lottie makes for the holidays."

"When's the next time you'll be there?" Ellie asks. "You're still doing Thanksgiving with us aren't you?"

"Yes." I quickly answer, while Donna nods in agreement. Once she's chewed and swallowed she starts to tell Ainsley and Ellie about her latest call with her Mother.

Donna's parents have been giving her a little push-back about Thanksgiving since they figured out that the Bartlets are getting two extra visits this year because of the Library opening and the Wedding, but I don't want to change our traditions. The Bartlets are family too. And I still want to come here for Thanksgiving.

My Mom doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Of course, she sees Lulu the most anyway. She makes it a point to come visit us at least every six weeks. She'll be in DC next week for Rosh Hashana, and of course she'll come for Hanukkah.

At first Donna's parents whined a little about the number of visits my Mom makes, but Donna shut them down on that very quickly by pointing out that they were welcome to come to DC just as often. I'm both relieved and disappointed that they didn't take her up on it. On one hand they're family and I want Lulu to have as much time with them as possible. On the other hand, they are best in small doses.

We visited them at Easter, although we did have to shorten the trip this year. And we saw them in May for Donna's graduation, and again in July when we went to the boys' baseball tournament in Falls Park. Maybe I can convince them to visit for the Columbus Day weekend. That could be a nice surprise for Donna and maybe it would get them off our backs about Thanksgiving.

While the girls are talking, Sam takes an oatmeal raisin cookie from the tray and dips a piece of it in his coffee, then glances at his watch. He sneaks a peek at Ainsley out of the corner of his eye and I see her slight smirk. It suddenly occurs to me that they are counting down the time that they need to stay out here too.

Well, damn. If it were the four of us we could just skip these societal expectations and admit what we all want to be doing. We're all adults. No need to be embarrassed. But since Ellie's out here on her own, and by the looks of things, Vic is asleep, neither of our wives is going to want to leave her.

That means we either have to go upstairs before the Seaborns or Ellie needs to go to bed. I need to figure out how to make that happen. I glance at my watch again. 40 minutes to go. When I look up, Sam is watching me.

I cock my head to the side and interrupt the girls. "Donna? Do you hear Lulu? Is she crying?"

The conversation immediately stops, and Donna tilts her head. After a short minute she frowns. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe it was Bartlet!" Sam chimes in suddenly aware of what I'm up to. "Isn't it about time for him to nurse?" He asks Ainsley.

She doesn't even pause to check before shutting him down. "No. I didn't hear anything, and it's not quite time yet." Sam looks disappointed but nods.

"Honey, can you get me another cup of coffee?" Donna asks holding her cup out. Darn it! I think she's onto me. I want to turn her down, but I don't want to annoy her. And technically I've got another half hour of pretending I'm enjoying this before I can force our exit. Reluctantly I get up and take her cup.

Sam's trying to hide his victory smirk but when Ainsley notices, she holds her cup out too. "Oh Josh, would you mind?"

"Two cups of coffee, Cupcake? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam sputters.

Ainsley shoots him a look. "You said it was decaf."

"Oh, yeah, right. It is." Sam concedes. "Nevermind."

I take my time getting the refills. Again putting everything away when I've finished. When I'm done, the girls are talking about their own weddings again. Sam's not in the room. If he went upstairs, I'm going to get really diabolical on his next big block of cheese assignment.

But a minute later he comes out of the powder room. He stops at the foot of the stairs to listen. But his kid is still sleeping too. Ha!

Actually, that really is bad news for him, because Bartlet is going to need to eat again before Sam and Ainsley can go to bed. I almost feel sorry for the guy.

So when he sits down, I decide to throw him a bone. "How's Duke looking this season?" I listen attentively while he prattles on about football. It's not my sport but I'm aware enough to make conversation.

Finally, my watch reads 10:00! I stop mid-sentence and stand up. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you. But it's bedtime."

"Really?" Sam challenges me. "You're going to bed at 10 o'clock?!"

I give him a long stare while Ainsley giggles and Donna's face starts to turn red.

"Yes." I dare him to say anything else.

I hold out my hand to Donna, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She holds all the power here. If she wants to stay up talking to her girlfriends, then I'm out of luck. But she gives me a sweet smile and puts her hand in mine so I can help her up out of the chair.

"Well. I guess it's my bedtime. Good night everyone." She laughs as she gathers our mugs and walks over to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. When she's done, we head towards the stairs.

When we've taken the second step, I hear Ellie say "I should really check on Vic." Then Ainsley respond, "yeah, I think we'd better head to bed too." I bet Sam's a happier guy now.

We didn't get to sleep all that early last night, but at 6:30, I awake feeling very well rested. I lay in bed for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of my girls' gentle breathing. God. I just love the both of them so much.

. . . . . .

Last night was an interesting experience, making love to Donna as quietly as possible so that we didn't wake up Lulu, and so we didn't give Sam anything to harass me about. We explored each other's bodies in the dark, pretty much by touch alone, only aided by whispers of encouragement and little gasps and moans.

Thinking about it is turning me on again. I'm tempted to wake Donna up, but I really should let her sleep. It's just getting light outside. This is a good time to go for a run, before the day gets too crazy.

The light from the bathroom is just enough for me to track down my stuff. Donna is good about packing a small bag for me with my running shoes, socks, track pants and jacket. She really likes to encourage me to stay healthy and the pride in her eyes when I come back all gross and sweaty is worth it. But I am much more stylish than I was in the early White House days when I wore cut off sweats and t-shirts.

I manage to sneak out the door without disturbing anyone and creep down the stairs. Sam is on the porch stretching as I leave the house.

"Hey. I didn't know you brought running stuff with you."

"Well. This isn't my first choice but these days it's a lot easier than making it to the Gym, especially on the weekends."

"I hear you. How far are you going?"

"Five."

"Alright, I'll join you." Truth be told 3-4 is more my speed but Sam always brings out my competitive side. If he's going five, then so will I.

At the end of the run, I'm mentally kicking myself. Why did I think I could keep up with Sam? He's in much better shape than I am. And I'm pretty sure he was taking it easy on me.

"You know," he says, not at all out of breath, "we should do a 5K together. Maybe even get everyone in the office on board. We can run one for charity. It would be great PR."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I huff out, non committedly as I plop into the porch swing. Sam continues to bounce around the porch still full of energy. He's a new Dad. He should be more tired than he appears.

After a few minutes I get bored of watching him stretch and head inside to get some coffee. He's hot on my heels.

"You know, you really should cool down after a run." He informs me earnestly. "And if you stretched afterwards you wouldn't tighten up as much."

"Thanks for the tip. But I've got a plan." I respond as I pour two cups of coffee. He reaches for one and I give him a look. "That's for my wife. When I bring it to her, she's going to ask how it went this morning, and when I tell how you kicked my ass, and how I'm going to be sore later, she's going to give me a massage. But you go ahead and cool down over there, buddy boy."

I give him a smirk as I place the cups on a tray and add a yogurt and a cup of fruit. Sam stands there dumbfounded for a moment, but then as I'm leaving the room he calls out- "Thanks for the tip!"

As I expected, Donna looks at me with pleasure and pride as I come into the room. She's also fairly sympathetic when I explain the woes of running with Sam and within a few minutes I'm lying face down on the bed getting a great rub down.

What I didn't expect was that Lulu was awake too. So she's sitting on the bed, eating Donna's fruit, and occasionally patting me with her sticky hands.

When Donna's finished with my massage she gives my ass a firm smack. "There ya go, old man!"

Lulu giggles and copies her. "Ol' man!"

"Hey now, I can still take both of you." I declare scooping Lulu up and giving her a few tickles. "Let's get Mama." I whisper as I stalk towards Donna.

Lulu giggles some more and moves her fingers, ready to be the tickler instead of the ticklee. Donna feigns fright and backs herself into the corner so Lulu and I can tease her.

By the end of the game we are all laughing and smiling, and God, their smiles light up the room. Old or not, I'm the luckiest guy alive.

"Alright, little monster," Donna exclaims, "c'mere. Daddy needs to get in the shower. Did you have enough to eat or do you need some toast?"

"Toast!" Lulu shouts, causing Donna to roll her eyes a little and mutter. "Gee, I don't know where she gets this exuberance from."

As far as jabs go, it's pretty mild, and frankly, I consider it a compliment to be given credit for any of the marvelous things my daughter does.

Donna turns back to me. "We'll be downstairs. When you're done with your shower we can switch places."

"What about Lulu? Is she getting a bath?"

"After brunch. No point in tempting fate."

"Good plan."

I'm feeling like a whole new man when I come down the stairs. I'm clean. I'm dressed in the casual, but nice clothes that Donna laid out. And I'm not even a bit sore from my run.

I find all the girls in the living room when I arrive. Dora the Explorer is playing on the television, but Lulu's not really watching it. She's stacking rings on a wooden board with pegs. This is great for building hand eye coordination. After watching her for a few minutes, I notice that she's also sorting them by color. She's her mother's daughter too.

Lulu looks over and spots me standing in the entryway. "Daddy!" She stands up and runs towards me holding out a blue ring. I'm so glad she still comes running to me even though we've only been apart for 30 minutes.

And it's a good thing she did, because just then Tori vomits all over the floor where Lulu had just been sitting.


	5. Brunch

As soon as Tori finishes throwing up everyone springs into action. Ellie picks up Tori, who is now sobbing. Ainsley stands up with Bartlet in her arms. And Josh takes three steps back with a horrified look on his face.

"Go take care of Tori." I tell Ellie. "I'll clean this up."

"Thanks, Donna." Ellie responds in relief. Josh takes another two steps back, giving Ellie a wide berth as she leaves the room. He still looks completely disgusted. He just doesn't do well with this kind of thing, so I offer him the out.

"Why don't you take Lulu upstairs?" He nods and quickly leaves.

"Is there something I can do?" Ainsley asks, but she's got her hands full with the baby.

"Not really." I answer automatically as I survey the mess. Ainsley just stares at it with me for a moment. "Um, actually if you can sit there and make sure no one steps in it while I get some cleaning supplies, that would be good." I eventually suggest.

"Sure."

Ainsley settles down in the chair and I head to the mudroom to see what I can come up with. Luckily someone has already brought a load of towels down to be washed, so I take those and the basket. I also find some Lysol wipes in a cupboard. My kingdom for a mop and bucket!

As soon as I come back in the room, Ainsley stands up. "Donna, you are an absolute sweetheart for cleaning this up. Do you mind if I go? Honestly, the smell is kind of getting to me and I'm going to need to nurse him soon."

"Sure, go ahead." I tell her trying to keep a smile. This is pretty disgusting. I don't blame her for bailing.

After I clean up the mess, I use about 20 wipes to try to sanitize the area. Thank goodness for hardwood floors. This would have been really gross if it was carpeted. I wonder if there is some air freshener in our bathroom? It would be nice to spray throughout.

When I'm done, I open the window just a bit. Some fresh air will help. Then, I head back upstairs to check on Josh. I find him in the bathroom, watching Lulu play in a tub full of bubbles.

"I thought we were going to wait until after brunch to bathe her?"

"I wanted to try to get the germs off her. She was sitting right next to Tori! What if she's contagious?"

"Well, if she is it's probably too late."

Josh looks slightly panicked at the idea of Lulu getting sick so I offer him a little hope. "But the bath was a good idea. They didn't spend that much time together yesterday. And maybe Tori's yogurt was just bad."

Josh looks a little skeptical at my reassurance but it's all I've got. You just never know with kids. It could be the start of a virus or it could be nothing.

I start to sit down next to Josh but he wrinkles his nose.

"What?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but then quickly closes it.

"What, Josh?"

"You kind of stink."

Tact is definitely not his middle name.

"Well, I could jump in the bath with her. I was planning on coming up to take a shower when you came down."

Josh wrinkles his nose again.

"WHAT?!"

"She's almost done here. Let me get her out and then the bathroom is all yours."

I can't help but give him an incredulous look. He's passing on the opportunity to see me naked? What the hell is going on?

Finally, he succumbs to the evil eye, and while he's wrapping Lulu up in a towel, he confesses. "I don't really want you touching her until you've showered. There's no good reason to expose her to anything more than what she's already encountered."

My sweet, neurotic husband. I don't know whether to hug him or clobber him with the wooden bath brush.

. . . . .

I feel better once I'm clean. It's not like I enjoyed cleaning up after Tori. But it needed to be done. We Moms have to stick together. I know that if it were Lulu who had gotten sick, Ellie would be there for me too.

Once my hair is dry, I come back out into the bedroom. I'm not surprised to find Josh and Lulu waiting for me on the bed. She's snuggled into his arms and he's reading the Apple Tree Farm book to her. She's surrounded by several stuffed animals, a stack of books and two puzzles. I think it's everything we brought with us to keep her entertained.

"Oh good." Josh exclaims. "We want to go to the barn but we didn't want to leave without you."

"Okay. Let me just put some jeans on."

Josh leers at me as I drop the towel and get dressed. When I'm done, he heaves a big sigh. I recognize the cue, so I take the bait.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"Oh, just all these people around, and yet not a babysitter to be had."

That has me chuckling. At least it means he listened to me when I warned him that everyone was going to be busy with wedding prep and that this weekend isn't about us.

"Poor baby. I guess you'll just have to wait until Lulu goes to bed tonight."

"I not tired." Lulu pipes up with a little scowl between her eyes. "I wanna see kitty."

"Don't worry, sweet pea." I tell her as I scoop her up. "It's not naptime yet. We'll go see the kitties now."

"Yay!" She shouts, clapping her hands a little.

Josh grabs our sweaters as we leave the room, but it's a beautiful day. I don't think we are going to need them. As we make our way over to the old barn, I take a few moments just to enjoy where we are. The air smells crisp and clean. It feels just lovely to breathe deep and slow down.

This really is just perfect. I feel so relaxed. Like everything is falling into place. There are days, okay weeks, when our jobs are really demanding, but it feels like we have a handle on it. I'm amazed at how much more time I have now that I'm not taking classes. Sure, occasionally I have a fleeting thought about a higher degree, but I have no desire to go back to school right now.

As soon as we're close I set Lulu down so she can explore on her own.

"Kitty, kitty." She calls as she runs into the barn. An old barn cat saunters over to see if she's offering anything to eat. Lulu giggles as it rubs back and forth across her legs.

Josh bends down and scratches it's head and the cat starts to purr loudly. Lulu gives Josh a look of pure amazement, and his chest puffs out like he just hung the moon and stars for her.

"Baby kitties?" She asks him.

"I don't know sweetie, let's go see." He answers taking her hand. "They were back in this stall last year." He tells me.

"Well, those kitties would be pretty big by now. I don't know if they have any more."

"Don't farms perpetually have kittens?" Josh asks.

"You remember I didn't actually grow up on a farm, right?" I shoot back at him with a grin.

"Yes, but I don't mind it when you pretend." He banters back with a twinkle in his eye.

We find two more cats in the back. Judging from their size, they could be from last year's batch.

Josh sits her on a hay bale and puts a kitten in her lap. Lulu is in heaven, grinning as she pets it. When it purrs loudly, she purrs back to it. The scene is almost more adorable than I can stand, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for a pet. Josh seems to be enjoying himself more than I expect as well. I hope he doesn't get any bright ideas.

After about 15 minutes Lulu's ready to move on, thank goodness. We say bye-bye to the kitties and we head out towards the other barn. I'm a little nervous about it because I know the other barn is where they keep Quince.

I'm not very excited about seeing horses, but I don't want to pass my neurosis on to Lulu. She seems to like them, always pointing them out when we're driving or when she sees one on television. So I don't want to avoid them completely while we're here. As we walk along the white fence we can see several out in the pasture. If they are all out there, I feel much better about going into the barn to look for kittens.

"Horsey!" Lulu calls out pointing.

"Yes, very good. That's a horse." Josh praises her.

But when we get into the barn, I'm disappointed to see that there is a horse in it's stall. I wonder why it's not out there.

"Horsey!" Lulu exclaims. "I pet horsey."

Well. I'm not wild about this at all, but I guess it probably wouldn't hurt to let her pet its nose. It's behind a half wall. It really can't hurt us.

I take a couple steps closer while trying to give myself enough of a pep talk to overcome the way my heart is absolutely pounding in my chest.

We're almost close enough for Lulu to touch the horse when it lets out a very loud whinny. It startles me and it feels like I jumped about a foot backwards. Lulu's eyes are wide and her lip pops out and starts to quiver.

She's on the verge of a meltdown, and truth be told, I'm not that far behind her.

Luckily, Josh has it handled. His hand on my lower back is just the reassurance I need. His other hand is rubbing circles on Lulu's back and he's soothing her in a gentle voice.

"It's okay. The horsey was just saying hello. But you don't have to pet him. You can just say hello from back here. Do you want to say hello?"

Lulu nods a little hesitantly and looks at the horse suspiciously. I take a deep breath and decide to set a good example.

"Hello, horsey." I announce in as normal of a voice as I can manage. The horse looks up and snorts at me.

Lulu giggles softly, then copies me. "Hello, horsey." The horse nickers back to her and suddenly she's enchanted. "Hi, horsey, hi." She repeats a few times.

Josh takes her from me and they move slowly towards the horse. When they are close enough, Josh reaches out and gentle pets the horse's snout. That seems to be fine, so eventually Lulu reaches out and touches it too.

"Ohhh. Soft." She observes.

"Yes. The horse's nose is very soft." Josh agrees.

"Horse nose is very soft." Lulu repeats.

"Yes. Good job, baby." Josh praises her for the complete sentence. I'm not wild about this environment, but I love seeing Josh this way with Lulu. I know he's not crazy about horses either, but he'll do anything for her. And he's such a good teacher. It's really no wonder she's progressing so fast.

I give my watch a quick glance. We've still got a little time.

"Hey, you two. Should we look for more kitties?"

**. . . . . **

At 11:25 we arrive at the main house triumphant. We finally found the batch of smallest kittens and spend a good amount of time playing with them in the hay. Now we just need to wash up before it's time to eat.

The kitchen is pretty crowded between the food service people and the guests, so the three of us pack into the little powder room on the main floor. Josh balances Lulu on his knee, with his arms wrapped around her, while I give us all a healthy squirt of liquid soap and turn the water on.

"Ready, steady, wash your hands." Josh sings the popular Wiggles song and Lulu joins in. "Soap and water, really clean. Ready, steady, wash your hands. Before you eat your food." They are just so cute together.

"Mama sing too." She demands, so I have no real choice. "Wash, wash, wash, wash, wash, wash, wash, wash, wash, wash your hands."

Lulu smiles and claps and bubbles go flying, but she cooperates as we rinse and dry them off.

When we open the door, we discover a little crowd has gathered outside.

"Were you just singing?" Charlie asks in disbelief, while Sam positively cackles. Jed and Abbey just give us fond looks, while Josh turns a little pink.

"You just wait. Your time is coming!" He points aggressively at Sam and Charlie.

"I sure hope so!" Jed murmurs under his breath.

"Well that was just delightful!" Abbey announces. "The Lymans get to go first through the line! And the rest of you, go wash your hands!"

Getting to go first turns out to be a real boon because the food is amazing.

Josh is carrying Lulu, while I put the food on our plates. He wrinkles his nose but doesn't say anything as I place a piece of Mushroom and Fontina Cheese Quiche on one plate, then a piece of Roasted Vegetable and Goat Cheese Frittata on the other. I know Josh probably won't eat either but they both look really yummy and I think I can get Lulu to eat a few bites. I add a couple scoops of fruit to each plate. I know she'll eat that.

I add a little caprese salad to my plate.

"I want a Cinnamon Muffin." Josh says adding it to the other plate.

"Me too, Daddy!" Lulu chimes in.

"Blueberry?" Josh asks her.

"YES!" She shouts. She adores blueberries.

Josh takes a piece of smoked salmon, then a few crackers, some cheese, and some salami off the charcuterie plate.

Next is a large dessert tray with many of the same offerings as last night. I immediately take a dark chocolate brownie. They really were amazing. I'll have to find some extra time to work out on Monday. Josh takes another lemon cookie and a key lime bar. We'll both end up sharing with Lulu, I'm sure.

It doesn't seem like there is assigned seats today, but I head back into the parlor anyway. Hopefully the booster seat is still on the chair that Lulu used last night. I should probably double check with Liz and make sure someone will take it to the barn for the reception.

Josh buckles Lulu in, while I set the plates down.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask as he takes his seat.

"Coffee. And a bottle of water."

"Orange juice!" Lulu is quick to put her request in. She doesn't get to drink a lot of juice but it's a special occasion. And since I'm planning on taking a mimosa, it won't be easy to convince her to drink water if it looks like _I'm_ drinking orange juice.

"Okay, sweet pea." I grab her sippy out of the diaper bag and make my way back into the kitchen. I'm kind of going against the flow as everyone else is trying to get their plates, but when I hold up the sippy cup, I get nods and smiles.

"Here, give me her cup." Zoey offers. "What do you want in it?"

"Half orange juice, half water."

While she fills the cup, I tuck a bottle of water under my arm, then step up to the sideboard to pour Josh's coffee. When I finish, I grab a champagne glass with my other hand.

"I'll just bring Lulu her juice in a minute." Zoey tells me, laughing at how full my hands already are. I'm sure I could manage the cup too, but I appreciate the offer.

Lulu isn't as thrilled. "Juice, mama?" She asks as soon I sit down.

"It's coming, baby."

But instead of Zoey, it's Charlie who delivers the sippy cup, with Deanna right behind him. Lulu lights up as he hands it to her.

"Mind if we sit?" He asks in his unassuming way.

"Of course not! We'd be delighted!" I respond as I turn to Lulu. "What do you say, Lulu?"

"Hi Charlie! Hi." Lulu answers beaming at him.

"No, Lulu, what do you say to Charlie for bringing your juice?" I gently remind her.

"Tank you, Charlie." She promptly gives the correct response.

"Good girl." Josh praises her and she beams at him.

"Aww, she's so sweet." Deanna gushes and immediately earns a wide smile from Josh, who is always pleased when someone speaks favorably of Lulu.

"So, Deanna," he begins a conversation with her, "what have you been up to?"

"I'm in my second year of PT school at Tennessee."

"Oh right. Sorry, I knew that. Charlie brags about you all the time. So do you like it?"

"Yes. Thank goodness I've never had a serious injury, but some of my teammates did. It can be a long road to recovery after surgery. And I like to help people."

"Yeah, Donna and I have both done the physical therapy route."

"Oh my god, of course you have. I'm sorry." Deanna squeaks a little. I reach over and give her hand a squeeze.

"It's been a been a long time. And I can tell you, I still feel really grateful for the people who helped us get through it."

"So how much school do you have left?" Josh asks, trying to steer the topic back to safer ground.

"One more year, then I'm hoping to do a fellowship after that, and of course, take my boards."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be great. Charlie says you excel at everything you do!"

"Charlie's a little bit biased." Deanna laughs, blushing. But Charlie defends himself.

"She does! She's really smart. And very compassionate. She's gonna be a great doctor."

"I won't technically be a medical doctor, Charlie. We've gone over this."

"What's the degree called?" He shoots back.

"Doctor of Physical Therapy," Deanna sighs.

"I rest my case." Charlie announces proudly. Everyone laughs a little at the two of them. It's nice to see siblings with such affection for each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lulu's head bob a little. I give Josh a little head tilt so he can look at her too. Her eyes are on the way to closed, and she's barely keeping herself upright in her seat.

"Speaking of resting. . ." Josh says as he stands. "I think we need to get this one down for a nap before it's time to get you and Zoey hitched."


	6. Preparations

As my head starts to clear a little, a thought comes to mind. I'm thirsty. I wonder if Donna is too?

"You want some water?" I ask looking over at her. Her cheeks are still flushed but her breathing is evening out. God. She's beautiful.

Her eyes light up, and her mouth turns up into its mischievous little smirk, so I'm immediately on alert for whatever sass she's about to give me.

"You have a bottle over there?"

What's she thinking? Why would I have a bottle? This isn't a hotel. "Tap Water."

OH! I get it. She's reminding me of one of our first encounters. They are pretty seared into my memory. The joy at finally knowing Donna intimately. The uncertainty of the future, even though I knew I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. And my incredible awkwardness given that I had no idea how to handle any of it. I've finally stopped replaying them in my head over and over now that we've had sex a lot. I've got much better memories to dwell on.

After a moment of silence, Donna speaks again. "Sure."

"What?"

"Yes, I'd like some water." She repeats slowly as if I'm addle minded. Well in my defense, I am. The blood hasn't fully returned to my brain yet.

"Your wish is my command." I tell her as I throw the sheet off and saunter to the bathroom. I want to give her a good look. I mean, I haven't been working out for nothing. I've got a decent body.

In the bathroom, I fill a glass, take a long drink, then fill it again for Donna. She's grinning at me when I return. Sometimes I really wish I could read her mind. But just the fact that she looks at me like that is enough for me. God. I'm a lucky man.

I climb back into bed while she's drinking her water. She finishes it in one take and sets the glass down on the nightstand. Wow. She really was thirsty.

"Uh, do you want some more?"

"No thanks, I'm good now."

She scooches over and tucks herself into my arm with her head sort of on my shoulder. This is one of my favorite positions. I just love being able to hold her. It's very relaxing. But I can only take so much quiet, so I break the silence.

"You know, Lulu's pretty incredible."

"Yes, Josh. She is. And it's all your fault."

"It's not my fault!"

My voice goes up at the end, and Lulu moves a little restlessly in her crib. Donna gives me a look that let's me know I'm going to be in big trouble if I woke the baby up early. Of course that would be just my luck. We manage to be quiet enough for her to sleep through sex, just for her to wake up during the afterglow.

But after a few long beats of silence nothing happens. Whew. I'm safe.

Donna starts speaking again in a low whisper. "What I mean is, you're a really good teacher. You're really patient and you talk to her all the time. I think she's incredible because she's got you as a Dad."

I give Donna a quick squeeze. She really knows how to build me up. I couldn't be any happier if she told me that the Democrats were guaranteed to carry the House and the Senate in the next election.

"You know. It's not all me. You're an amazing Mom. And I'm sure that most of her intelligence comes from you, Donna. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

Donna looks like she's about to argue with me, when suddenly she stops.

"Well okay," she concedes, "together we created an amazing child. And speaking of amazing children, you've been really great about giving me all the time I've needed to be ready to try again."

My heart starts to race. Could she possibly be . . .

"I know you said you were ready last November. I'm just wondering if you still feel that way. Or if . . . "

"I still feel that way!" I interject quickly. I don't want her to have any doubts about whether or not I'd like another child. She gives me a little look and I realize I interrupted her. But she's smiling so I think I'm okay.

"Well good, because I kinda didn't take my pill for the last three days and we've made love twice in the last 24 hours."

I can't help but grin. I should have known she couldn't already know that she's pregnant, but she could be! That would be fantastic. We could have made another baby! I'm over the moon. I can just see her with a baby in her arms, and Lulu next to her. Two kids?! Yes. I'm ready. Why wouldn't I want to have another one? I'm filled with a happy little buzzing. This must be what your first smack high feels like.

"So, are you going to say something or are you just going to grin at me like a goon for the rest of the day?" Donna finally asks with just a touch of humor and rebuke in her voice.

"Yes." I give her a long kiss. "I'm ready to have another baby. And I'd be thrilled if I managed to knock you up this weekend. Wanna try again?"

She giggles and slaps my arm gently. "No. I don't think we really have time for that. I want to get a little cleaned up before she wakes up and I have to get her ready for the wedding." Then she gives me a long sly look. "But how do you feel about another shower?"

. . . . .

Taking a shower with Donna is one of my favorite things to do. It's so initimate and personal, and while it's incredibley arosing, we rarely try to actually have sex in there. It's more about just being together. Having a little space that's just ours. And I'll be honest, the couple times we tried, it just doesn't work out logistically. I mean, one of us can end up satisfied, but then the other one has sore knees. And as much as I love to pleasure her, I'd rather do it in a comfy bed.

Donna catches my eye in the mirror as I watch her dress. "You're smirking. What are you thinking about?" She inquires, eyes twinkling.

She knows what I'm thinking about. She's in the middle of getting dressed. So, of course, I'm thinking about her body and all the things I like to do with it.

"Do you really need to ask?" I respond in what I hope is a sultry voice. I'm still trying to stay mostly quiet while Lulu finishes her nap. We're living on borrowed time here, and I really wouldn't mind a little more alone time with her Mommy.

"No, I guess not." She smirks back at me.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I'm thinking those lace panties and how I'm going to rip them off with my teeth tonight."

"Teeth, Daddy. Chomp, chomp!" Lulu suddenly pops up to standing in the pack-and-play. Oh my god! How long has she been awake?

I meet Donna's eyes in the mirror. We both look completely shell-shocked. Then Donna bursts out laughing.

Donna's laughter causes Lulu to laugh too as she holds up her arms to be let out of baby jail. I pop up off the bed and grab her, glad that I put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Umm hmmm." Lulu murmurs snuggling into my arms. I'm relieved that she still seems a bit sleepy. Maybe she didn't really over hear much of Donna and my conversation.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes." Lulu responds absently, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll take her downstairs to get something to drink, while you finish up here?" I ask Donna.

"Sure, that works. We still have a little bit of time before I need to get her dressed for pictures. When are you meeting the guys?"

"Around 3. It doesn't take that long for men to get dressed. We don't want to be sitting around in the monkey suits too long."

"But you need to be ready for pictures. And maybe give Charlie some support. You know how Sam was."

"I know, but I actually think Charlie has it more under control. And he's getting a better family in the deal."

"True."

"Anyway. I'll go find her something and be back up in a few minutes. Don't get dressed without me."

Donna rolls her eyes but grins as Lulu and I leave the room.

"So what do you want to drink?" I ask Lulu as we make our way down the stairs.

"Juice?" She asks, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't think so baby. You had juice for lunch. Would you like water or milk?"

"Milk! And a COOKIE!" She exclaims as we enter the kitchen and she spots the leftover desserts from last night.

It's probably not a great idea, but Donna's not here to say no, so I grab one and break it in half. Once I get Lulu settled into a chair at the table, I give her half the cookie, eating the other half myself as I move to the fridge to get the milk. That's when I realize I left her sippy cup upstairs. Damn it!

"Hi Josh. Hi, Lulu." Ellie greets us as she walks into the kitchen. She doesn't look so great.

"Hey. How's Tori?" I ask as I begin to hunt through the cabinets, hoping to find a left over sippy cup from one of our prior visits.

"Not so good. She's got a fever, and she's not keeping anything down. I don't think she's going to make it to the Wedding."

"Oh, No! I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Me too. Vic's going to stay with her here so that I can be there for at least the Wedding. But this really stinks."

"Milk, Daddy?" Lulu asks around a mouth full of cookie. I suppose I could have Ellie stay with her while I run and get her cup, but I really don't want Ellie getting that close to Lulu. I feel bad that Tori's sick but I really don't want Lulu to catch whatever she's got.

Finally, I just grab a glass out of the cupboard. I'll have to help her drink out of it, but it's better than the alternatives.

"There should be a few sippy cups in the bottom drawer over there." Ellie informs me pointing to the sideboard. I tug it open and discover a whole plethora of kid's tableware. Well. This is good to know. I wonder if I should bring some of it to the reception?

"Thanks."

"Sure."

While I pour Lulu's milk, Ellie pokes around in the pantry, then opens the refrigerator and stares into it. "What are you looking for?" I finally ask as I sit down next to Lulu.

"Something that will magically make my baby better." She sighs.

I feel for her. It's just terrible when the kids are sick. I'd rather be sick myself than have Lulu go through it. It's such a helpless feeling. And I really don't like to feel helpless.

"Can I run to the main house and get you something?"

"No. Mom already sent over some saltines, but really, there's nothing we can do until she starts holding down some water, except watch for dehydration."

Finally Ellie takes out a mug and pours herself a cup of coffee. "She's sleeping now."

"Well, that's good." I offer. I'm not really sure what to say.

"All done, Daddy." Lulu holds up her hands.

"Great! Let's get you cleaned up and go check on Mama."

Ellie slowly drinks her coffee while I wipe Lulu's hands off and get her out of the chair.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." I tell her as Lulu and I leave the room.

"Yeah, I hope so." She says a bit forlornly. I really do feel bad for her. And I really hope that Tori isn't contagious.

When we get back upstairs, Donna's laying on the bed in her bra and panties, reading a book. I swear. She's going to be the death me.

"Oh hey." She greets me brightly, as if she's not just a seductress trying to torment me. I tell you, if it wasn't for this baby in my arms, I'd make use of this opportunity.

"You're just in time to zip me up." Donna pops up out of the bed and walks into the bathroom where her garment bag is hanging. When she comes back out she's dressed in something that takes my breath away.

"Uh …. Uh…" I stammer, trying to find words. For a second, it looks like the dress is see through. But I quickly realize that there's just a nude colored layer underneath a lacey layer. Lace that seems to be strategically placed.

Donna turns and presents her back to me, so I zip it up without thinking.

"Well? What do you think?" She grins, spinning around again. The skirt of the dress flairs a little as she does.

I don't know. I've never seen anything like it.

I mean. It's great. She looks fantastic. But I can't say I'm wild about other guys having the same thoughts as I'm having right now.

She's studying me, as I stare at her, and I see her face slowly start to fall. I feel like a complete ass. I'm a liberal guy. Donna is a grown woman. She can wear whatever she wants. And if it makes her feel beautiful, that's all that matters.

"Love it!" I offer. But it's a bit too late. I can already see her confidence slipping.

"It's not. Is it?" She laments. "The girl at the boutique said it's cutting edge. She swears it's going to be trendy. And I love the color- it matches your tie and Lulu's sash. And I thought it looked good on me in the store. But I'm going to make a fool of myself, aren't I? It's like Ellie's wedding all over again, when I had absolutely no idea what to wear!"

"You look incredible. Seriously, it makes me want to unzip you and have my wicked way with you. You just stunned me for a minute, that's all."

Donna looks at me skeptically. But she's listening. I've got an opportunity to help her take yet another step away from past insecurities and self-doubt. She's made so much progress, yet a moments it bubbles to the surface. I blame myself.

"Seriously. You trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Turn around. Let me get the whole effect." I make a little twirling motion with my finger.

"Pretty mama!" Lulu announces as Donna spins.

When she stops, I take her hand and look into her eyes. "You look amazing. I've never seen a dress like this, it takes my breath away."

"Is it too sexy?"

"No." Donna tilts her head and eyes me with a questioning look. "Honestly, we're a team. I might tease you in private but I would never let you go out there if I thought you'd end up embarrassed by it. I wouldn't lie to you. I think it's perfectly fine. Better than fine. The only problem is you aren't supposed to look better than the bride and the bridesmaids."

At that she relaxes and grins a little. "OH! Zoey's seen it. I wanted to make sure she was okay with me wearing the same color as the bridesmaids. I was trying to find something that was completely different from them but that would match you and Lulu."

I have to grin at that. It's one of the little idiosyncrasies I love about Donna's midwest roots. She's very into the matching thing.

"In fact, Zoey's the one who finally convinced me to get it." Donna finishes, looking more confident in her choice than she did five minutes ago.

"Well there you go." I'll have to be sure to thank Zoey later. I plant a kiss on Donna, and Lulu leans forward to do the same.

"Okay then!" Donna announces. "I think it's time for the two of you to get dressed too."

Donna wraps Lulu up in a little pink silk robe with the words, "Flower Girl" printed on the back, and grabs the smallest dress bag I've ever seen.

"We're going down to the master suite to get ready. They're taking some pictures while they are doing the girls hair. You can put your tux on here and then head over to the main house. I think they'll probably want to get some of the guy's pictures done too."

After Donna takes Lulu, I get dressed quickly. I should have done this sooner so Donna could tie my tie. Oh well. I'm sure she'll adjust it as soon as she sees me.

Sam joins me as I'm ready to go and we take one of the golf carts over to the main house. Charlie and Anthony are on the porch when we arrive, talking to the photographer.

"Hey guys." Charlie greets us with a smile. "We're going to take some pictures at the barn, and then head over to the orchard."

"Well. You looked relaxed." I give Charlie a little half-hug. "Unlike Sam over here, who I had to spend an hour talking down from the rafters before his wedding started."

"Hey." Sam protests half-heartedly. But I give him a little stare and dare him to deny it. We both know he was a wreck.

"I'm cool." Charlie announces. "I've been ready for this for a long time, and in 90 minutes Zoey is going to be my wife."


	7. Ceremony

"Hi Zoey, Hi!" Lulu proclaims as we enter the master suite and she spots Zoey in front of a mirror, getting her hair done.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Zoey responds with a grin and a little wave.

"Ohmygod, Donna. She looks so adorable in that robe." Annie announces from the ottoman that she's perch upon.

"Me too, Annie!" Lulu answers pointing at Annie's matching robe.

"Yes, look, Stacy and Deanna have matching robes too." Annie points to the other bridesmaids, who each give Lulu a little wave.

Lulu looks around the room for a minute then back to me. "Tori?"

I meet Zoey's eyes in the mirror, not sure what to say. Last I heard it didn't sound promising, but it's not my job to make any announcements.

"Sorry sweetheart, Tori's sick. So you're going to be my only flower girl, okay?" Zoey announces solemnly.

Lulu's brow wrinkles a little at being spoken to so seriously, but she nods her agreement.

"Great!" Zoey responds cheerily. "I'm sorry Tori's sick but the show must go on!"

A few minutes later the hairdresser finishes Zoey's updo and Stacy slides into the chair.

"Hey, I have something for you." Zoey announces to Lulu, holding out a glossy black gift bag with red tissue paper sticking out of it. The photographer snaps a couple pictures of the exchange and zooms in on Lulu as she pulls the tissue out of the bag, followed by a soft brown teddy bear.

Lulu's face lights up. "Oh bear! Hi bear!" Lulu gives it a big hug. Zoey certainly knows the way to Lulu's heart.

"Tank you Zoey!" Lulu offers unprompted, making my heart swell and eliciting a soft "awwww" from everyone else in the room.

"Aw, you're welcome Lulu. Thanks for being my flower girl." Zoey gives Lulu a big hug while the photographer snaps a couple more pictures.

While the hairdresser finishes with Stacy, Annie moves into the bathroom to get her make-up done, so I take her spot on the ottoman. Lulu sits in my lap and jabbers to the bear under her breath.

"We'll do Lulu's hair last." Zoey tells the hairdresser and me simultaneously. "And she doesn't need any make up, she's too cute as it is."

"Lip gloss!" Lulu informs Zoey. "Mama said."

"Okay, sweetie. Lip gloss you shall have." The girl doing Stacy's make-up agrees from the bathroom.

Lulu smiles brightly at her and then wanders over to Zoey with the bear. She climbs up into Zoey's lap to watch the process.

When Deanna is done with her hair and make up, she joins me in the sitting area.

"This is pretty incredible, isn't it?" She asks softly, gesturing to the room. I look around, taking it all in.

The room itself is pretty grand. The make-up artist has taken up residence in the large ensuite bathroom in front of the huge mirror, while the hairstylist has set up shop next to the dresser, in front of a full length mirror. The girls already look glamorous in their pink silk robes, while Zoey is in white, of course. There are half empty champagne glasses throughout the room, and a large tray with small cubes of cheese and meat, and nuts. Those look barely touched. I don't know how anyone could eat after that lunch anyway, but it's nice that they provided snacks.

I turn back to Deanna. "Yeah, it is."

Deanna starts to say something, but then stops herself. After a moment of consideration, she finally says. "I've never been a part of something so formal. It's a little overwhelming."

"I totally understand!"

"You do? But you seem so at ease here."

"Well, the Bartlets make that pretty easy. But I remember the first inauguration. And all the times where I had to find a dress that a. Wouldn't break the bank and b. Would be appropriate for the function. Plus, knowing what fork to use, and what to talk about! It took a long time to start to feel comfortable. Even at Ellie's wedding, I wasn't sure I belonged."

"That's exactly how I feel. I mean, the Bartlets are great. They've really welcomed me into the family. They even bought my bridesmaid dress. Well, they bought everyone's. We went to Kleinfield's, in New York for a weekend. It was unbelievable. On Saturday we shopped for Zoey's dress. It is absolutely amazing. Then we saw Wicked. Have you seen it? The lady who plays Glinda is incredible! And then on Sunday we went back to Kleinfeld's and we all got to try on dresses while Zoey and Mrs. Bartlet watched us and drank champagne. It was just so much fun. And I love the dress. I've never had anything like it."

Deanna is rambling a little and I wonder how much champagne she's had. But she's so happy, and I do understand how she's feeling. She's like me. This lifestyle is so much . . . _more_ than anything I had ever imagined. It's easy to get swept away by it. I'm sure I probably sounded the same way when I tried to tell my Mom about the first formal event I attended.

I give Deanna's hand a little squeeze. "Well, I can't wait to see these dresses. It won't be much longer now." I glance at my watch. 3:15. If they are going to do pictures before the Wedding starts we'd better get moving.

As if on cue, Abbey sweeps into the room with a flourish. I'm never not in awe of this woman. She really is everything. Doctor. First Lady. Mother. And she knows how to fill out a dress! It may technically be an afternoon wedding, but Abbey hasn't gone easy on the glam either. She's wearing a tight-fitting black sequin with a matching bolero that is signature Abbey. And the neckline is highlighed by a large ruby and diamond pendant on a thick gold rope. I bet it's new.

But when her eyes land on Zoey, who is now getting into her own dress, Abbey reminds me that no matter what others say, her role as a mother doesn't play second fiddle to any of the others.

"OH! _Sweetheart_. You're stunning."

Zoey beams back at Abbey, basking in her approval. Zoey's wedding dress really is incredible. She told me she was going for a vintage glamour look to the wedding and this dress hits it out of the park. It hugs all her curves until it flairs out into a wide train at the bottom. It's all lace and tulle and beading. As she turns, I see lace cut outs at the sides, and then the back of the dress blows me away. A gorgeous lace cameo with tiny buttons up her spine. Wow.

The photographer is getting lots of candid pictures as Abbey helps Zoey put on her veil. The rest of us watch in awe for a few minutes until I realize we really do need to get a move on it.

When I stand up and unzip Lulu's garment bag, it seems to propel everyone else into action as well. There is a lot of gigglings and rustling of clothing, and a soft swish of zippers as all the bridesmaids slip into their gowns.

Lulu stands still as I tie the cranberry sash around her waist, but as soon as I'm done she spins, causing the tulle skirt to twirl around her. Then she makes her way over to the mirror to gaze at herself. Man, she's adorable.

The photographer snaps a quick pic and I know for sure that's one I'll be ordering for Josh's office.

"Okay, Ladies. Let's make our way outside. I'd really like to get some photos while we still have the light."

I throw the diaper bag over one shoulder and pick Lulu up, taking care to try not to wrinkle her dress too much.

Lulu almost tumbles out of my arms as she shouts, "MY BEAR!" and throws herself towards the bed.

"I think the bear should stay here and nap." I gently suggest. I don't really need another thing to hold onto.

"NO Mama. Bear comes too." Lulu insists her lower lip popping out.

"It's fine." Zoey announces.

"Pick your battles." Abbey advises at the same time.

Outnumbered, I lean down so Lulu can grab the teddy. She immediately starts talking to it, assuring it she loves it and cooing softly. Well, hopefully it will be a good thing to have with us. Something to keep her entertained when she's not getting her picture taken.

Outside the house, a golf cart is waiting for us. I wonder how many of these they rented?

"So Zoey, are you doing a first look photo?" I ask as we zip towards the back of the orchard. "Or are you making Charlie wait until you walk down the aisle to see you in your dress?"

"I'm going to make him wait." She grins at us. "A little bit of tradition doesn't hurt you know."

"He's going to bawl like a baby!" Deanna chortles.

. . . .

I snap about a million and one pictures as Lulu floats down the aisle. The wreath of baby's breath looks suspicious like a halo in her auburn curls. Several of our friends let out low "awwws" as she drops rose petals at their feet. I have to suppress a laugh. Sure, she looks angelic now. They didn't see her a half hour ago when I had to wrestle the teddy bear away from her so that she'd be ready to walk down the aisle.

I do have to admit, although I had my doubts, she's doing an admirable job. She's focused on her task, dropping exactly one petal every other step. Rather than a blanket of flowers for Zoey to walk on, she seems to be creating a trail to follow.

Still, Josh is beaming at her with a degree of parental pride that is going to be hard for Jed to match. I use my phone to snap a few photos for the scrapbook. And for my desk. I'll never get over how he looks in a tux.

While I'm at it, I take a few candids of Charlie as well. He's got a soft smile for Lulu, but he's a little figgity, pulling at his collar and shifting back and forth. Nerves or excitement? It's hard to tell.

Deanna looks at her brother fondly and makes a little motion with her hand encouraging him to settle down. Somehow it works and he relaxes for a second. Getting to know Deanna over the last 24 hours has been delightful. I don't know why Charlie kept her away from the White House all those years. She's a lovely young woman. I really hope we have the chance to get to know her better.

Finally Lulu is to the front. Instead of joining the bridesmaids and standing next to Annie where she belongs, she trots over to Josh instead. I point to where she's supposed to be and make hand motions, but the little stinker just ignores me, taking Josh's hand and flashing her dimples at him.

He's powerless against her charms and there's really no point in making a fuss, so I let it go. Maybe if Tori hadn't gotten sick she'd have followed her lead but it is what it is.

A moment later the bridal march begins and we all stand up and turn towards the barn door. But at that moment, I turn to look back at Charlie. Since I've already seen what Zoey looks like, I want to see the moment that Charlie sees her in the dress.

He rocks back a bit. As if something hit him in the chest, then his eyes fill with tears and his jaw drops as he takes a large gasp of oxygen. And if I thought that Josh's smile for Lulu was full of love, it's only because I hadn't seen the grin that breaks across Charlie's face.

He starts forward. But Josh lightly grabs his arm and shakes his head a bit, grinning to himself, then shooting me a smirk, like he knows something that no one else does. I'm so glad I'm watching them.

Zoey was right. Skipping the first look earlier was totally worth it. I just hope one of the photographers is getting it now.

As Charlie settles down, I turn back to watch the processional. Jed is lightly grasping Zoey's arm for support as they make their way carefully down the aisle. I can't help but worry a bit. This ground isn't completely even and he's a little shaky with his cane, but he told Abbey that nothing was going to stop him from walking his baby girl down the aisle and that's what he's doing.

When they get to the front, he turns and looks at her for a moment. His eyes are filled with tears now too. And I'm starting to have a hard time not crying myself. With his health, and all the stress of the job, the Bartlets had to wonder if Jed would make it to Zoey's wedding. Even now, who knows how much time he has left. Each moment has to be cherished before it's gone.

I can't help but look over at Josh, smiling broadly at the scene before him as he holds Lulu's hand. Oh god. Please keep him healthy. We have to make it to this moment in our lives too.

The music fades and the Priest steps forward. "Let us pray." He intones.

I'm only a little surprised when the prayer is in Latin. I don't understand it, but the moment is beautiful. I love weddings.

When he's done praying, everyone looks up and he looks over the group then right at Jed.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I." Jed responds in a strong voice. Then Josh releases Charlie's arm and allows him to move forward.

I don't know why but watching Jed place Zoey's hand into Charlie's feels like the final moment of the Bartlett Administration. It's like everything was building to this moment and our work is finally done.

As Jed takes his spot next to Abby, Zoey and Charlie move closer to the priest. After he allows all of us to sit, the rest of the ceremony goes quickly.

He gives a short message on the importance of love and opines that love really does conquer all adversity. It certainly seems to fit these two very well. Their love has endured more than most.

When he gets to the moment where the two of them exchange their vows, I'm back to dabbing at my eyes, but they recite their promises in strong unwavering voices. Whatever emotion they felt at the beginning of the ceremony is no longer overwhelming them. They grin at each other as they say their "I dos". This is what they want and what the rest of the world thinks be damned. I totally understand.

Finally the priest announces, "you may now kiss the bride."

Charlie takes Zoey's face in his hands like it's the most precious thing in the world to him but the kiss he lays on her leaves absolutely no doubt that this is going to be a passion filled marriage. It goes on long enough that there's some hooting and hollering and Jed Bartlet turns a little pink. All in all, it's a perfect first kiss.

When they are finally done, the priest whispers something to them, Stacy hands Zoey her bouquet back, and they turn to the audience. They stand there a few minutes while the photographers snap pictures. It is a gorgeous scene. Charlie in his black tux, with his friends behind him. Zoey grinning while holding the most amazing bouquet filled with sweetheart roses and posies in creams and soft pinks and yellows with dark red roses. And Stacy, Deanna and Annie behind her in their Chianti colored gowns. They've perfectly captured simple elegance. They are youthful. They are vibrant.

The Priest waits just the right amount of time, then calls out, "It is my pleasure to introduce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartlet-Young."

Jed gasps as the priest makes his announcement and I see Zoey and her mother flash a smile at each other. This is a perfect surprise. Zoey is exactly the type to want to hyphenate her last name and Charlie's exactly the type to decide to do it with her. Some people might wonder whether he's trying to stake more of a claim than is warranted, but they'd be so wrong. He's already every bit a part of this family. He just wants to share the same name as the woman he loves. And as a total bonus, he's just made his father very, very happy.


	8. Receiving

I was already grinning when the Priest announced Charlie and Zoey as husband and wife, but hearing their new last name, I think my face might actually split in two. I exchange a quick glance with Sam and see that he's also grinning. I'll say this. Charlie has class.

Once they've reached the halfway point of the aisle, I step forward to offer Stacy my arm, but Lulu doesn't want to be left behind.

"Up, Daddy!" She demands. She's been as good as gold through this whole ceremony, so I'm certainly not going to deny her request. Stacy smiles as I reach down and take my princess in my arms. Luckily, I've gotten quite good at juggling her and her things, so I am able to offer Stacy my arm as planned.

But Lulu gives Stacy a scowl, apparently not liking the idea of someone taking her Mom's place. I hear a few snickers from the front row, then Donna's gentle voice.

"It's okay, Lulu."

Lulu twists around looking for her mother, but I keep going. We just need to get to the end of the aisle. "You're fine, baby." I murmur to her, hoping she doesn't decide that this situation warrants a full out tantrum.

So far they are a rare occurrence, but I'd really rather not experience one now.

As soon as we are through the doorway, Stacy drops my arm like a hot potato. I don't blame her. Nobody wants to be the one to make the toddler meltdown.

Stacy rushes over to Zoey wraps her in a big hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations, Man." I offer Charlie, holding out my hand as Sam and Annie arrive in our little gathering area. Sam joins Charlie and I, while Annie gravitates over to the girls.

"Hey. Nice surprise on the name, man. You're making the rest of us look bad."

"Not me." I crow. "Donna and I have the same last name."

"That's because she took yours." Sam reminds me pointedly.

"Yes. She did. And I freely admit that on this issue, I don't mind being a neanderthal. I wouldn't want to be a Moss, besides she's got brothers. There are plenty of Moss men to carry on the family name."

"Well, I'm an only child." Sam whines a bit. Overhearing Sam, Zoey rolls her eyes. Then Charlie intervenes before Sam and I can really get going.

"Hey. I just did what works for me, I mean us," he gives Zoey a soft look. "It was totally Zoey's decision on what she wanted her last name to be. I just wanted to share it with her."

"And I love you for it!" Zoey responds, giving him a big kiss.

"Me too!" Lulu shouts making everyone laugh. Sure, it's cute now that she always wants in on all the kissing, but what am I going to do when she's a teenager?!

Once Deanna and Anthony make it down the aisle, Liz materializes and organizes us into a receiving line. Gus seems to be serving as the usher, controlling the flow of guests.

Jed and Abby are, of course, released first. Watching him make his way up the aisle slowly, relying heavily on his cane, causes a serious pang in my chest.

When did he start looking so old? I didn't notice it when we were in Jakarta for the Summit. He was on top of his game. In fact, although I don't know if I'd admit this to either him or Matt, I think the role of elder statesman actually suits him better than President. Free of the bounds of the office or the worries of politics, he's been able to offer sage advice and practical solutions. His counsel has been a godsend.

When he reaches Deanna and Anthony, he shakes their hands slowly, taking the moment to really be present with each of them. I can see the sparkle in his eyes and I'm able to breathe easy again.

Jed's still here.

He moves over and gives Sam a big bear hug and says something that makes Sam smile the way that Sam does when he feels good about himself. The way he does when he believes he can change the world. I like seeing Sam with that look on his face. I need to figure out how to give Sam that feeling. Because one of these days, Sam's going to have to step up to the next level.

While Abby hugs Sam, Jed turns his attention to Annie. The way he looks at her makes my heart ache a bit. His oldest grandchild. She's always been near and dear to him. I can't even begin to count the number of times I've heard him start a conversation with, "my granddaughter, Annie, says." I wonder if she realizes that she's been shaping the domestic policy in this country for almost two decades.

"Gampa!" Lulu calls to him, breaking the moment, but earning a soft smile from both Annie and Jed.

"There you are, sweetheart." Jed responds. "You were absolutely perfect. The best flower girl I've ever seen." He rubs her back and gives her a little peck on the cheek.

"Where's bear?" Lulu questions him. In her experience, he's a very useful tool in getting what you want.

Jed chuckles and glances back down the line. "Your mother will be here shortly. I think you'll have to take that up with her."

Then he turns back to me and grabs my hand and pumps it up and down. "_Josh_!"

He's always been able to convey so much with just that one word. At times admonishment. At times encouragement. Today, the way he says my name fills my chest with pride and joy. I've done something right. I've pleased him. It's one of the best feelings in the world.

"Congratulations. Charlie's one of the best." I offer a little tritely.

But Jed responds whole heartedly. "He is. And I'll never forget, I have you to thank for bringing him into our lives."

"I can't take all the credit. Debbie got him in front of me."

"Ah, yes. We'll I'll be sure to thank her again later too, she's here somewhere."

Abby gives him a little nudge. "Jed. You can talk to Josh later. You're holding up the line."

"Yes, dear, of course." He gives me a humble little look at being called out by his wife and then takes a step toward Stacy. "Thank you for being here, my dear." He offers in greeting.

As soon as Jed steps on, I look down the aisle to try to guess how long it will be before Donna is here. Lulu's getting a bit fidgety.

Deanna and Anthony are greeting a couple of aunts that made the trip from DC, so I'll have to shake hands with them in a second. After that there's some Bartlet extended family. Doug is with them. When I lean forward, I can see that Gus is about to release the next row on the right. I'm happy to see Donna and Ainsley waiting for their turn, along with the Santos Family.

I'm a little surprised that the President and Helen are waiting. No one would have thought twice about it if they skipped the receiving line. But I know how much Helen enjoys normalcy as much as possible, so maybe being treated like regular wedding guests is a nice treat for her.

They appear to be having a nice chat with the rest of the former Bartlet Administration, and I find myself a little jealous. I'd love to get out of this line and go join my friends. But duty calls. I'll stand by Charlie's side through all this pomp and circumstance.

"Mama!" Lulu calls as soon as Donna gets close. Then she leans away from me and I almost lose my balance while trying to shake Jonathan Bartlet's hand.

"She's a little doll." His wife coos. "She did a wonderful job."

"Thank you." I respond politely, while trying to remember her first name. Ugh. I must be getting old.

They move on before it comes to me. I shake Doug's hand firmly, and I'm relieved when he keeps going without saying anything.

"Hi Unca Presdent, hi!" Lulu greets Matt as the first family arrives. Matt grins at her latest attempt at his name. We've had a bit of a war between us, with him insisting on Uncle Matt and me correcting her to say Mr. President. Sooner or later, she'll pick something that sticks. I think there's an office pool over which one of us will win.

"Hello darling." Matt greets her.

"Hi, Sugar." Helen gives her, and by extension me, a quick hug.

Peter shakes my hand formally. "Nice wedding."

"Yes it was. I'm glad you could join us." I respond with a quick nod. Peter is pretty careful about how he behaves in public. Trying to do everything right, not wanting to draw attention to himself. I miss the kid that I met on the campaign trail. The longer he's the first son, the more I feel him pulling away. Some days I really worry about him. I hope I haven't ruined his life.

Peter moves on with his parents, but Miranda stands in front of me. "I still haven't been a flower girl." She announces. I have no idea what to say. Facts are facts. But there's really nothing I can do about it.

As always, Donna arrives in time to rescue me, telling Miranda, "I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do. Now, go catch up with your parents, please." Miranda gives Donna a grateful smile and moves on.

"Mama!" Lulu cheers when Donna turns her attention to us.

"Hi sweet pea. You did so good." Donna coos as she reaches out and takes Lulu from me. I take the moment to stretch my back. It makes a little pop and immediately feels better.

"Where's bear, mama?" Lulu asks in a plaintive voice, causing Donna to chuckle and reach into the diaper bag.

"I guess you can have it." She answers as she steps out of line and pulls the toy out of the bag. "Zoey gave it to her for being in the wedding, and it was a bit of a challenge to get her to give it up." Donna informs me.

"Ah-kay." I know how she can be about her stuffies. And I'd like to keep her happy, so I'm glad that Donna's letting her have the bear.

Donna kind of hovers behind me as I continue to shake hands with people I can only assume are colleagues of Dr. Bartlet, since I don't know them. "Hi Millie." I greet the former surgeon general warmly as she takes my hand.

"Josh. You look fantastic." She praises as she greets me. "Marriage agrees with you. Hi Donna!" She calls out leaning around me a bit as she keeps moving.

"Hello, Dr. Griffith." Donna calls back.

The line really isn't that long. There are less than a hundred people here, but it's hard to keep it moving and stick with formalities with people you haven't seen in a while. I really hope I get a chance to talk to Mallory at the reception. In spite of our intention to stay in touch, we haven't done more than exchange a few emails with baby pictures over the last couple years.

It's hard to let CJ and Danny just float through too. We just saw them in the spring, but it still feels like we have so much catching up to do. I'll be really glad when this is done and we can get to the socialization part of this wedding!

Finally, the line ends. Unfortunately, the photographer whisks us off in golf carts. "The photographs are going to be fabulous!" She promises. "The sunset is going to be incredible."

She's not wrong. And honestly, I feel pretty lucky to be witnessing the first hour of Zoey and Charlie's marriage. They are both as radiant as the sky.

While we are waiting for the group pictures, Donna takes some of Lulu with her phone. The second shooter spots her and uses the opportunity to get a family photograph for us. I can't wait to add it to my desk.

It really isn't that long before we are done and back on our way to the barn for the reception, when we are almost there, the trees along the route suddenly light up.

"Oh! Pretty!" Lulu exclaims.

"Wow. That's really something." Donna murmurs.

I just wrap my arms around the two of them and savor the moment. We really do live a pretty sweet life.

Once we get back to the barn, Liz takes charge again, getting us in order to make our grand entrance.

"Donna, you and Lulu can go in over there, through that door if you want to find your seats before the wedding party is announced." She points out.

"Yes, please." Donna responds. Then she gives me a quick kiss before slipping away.

"Alright everyone, it's my pleasure to introduce the bridal party." We hear someone announce over a microphone.

"Ms. Deanna Young and Mr. Anthony Marcus." Deanna and Anthony disappear through the doorway and are greeted by polite applause.

"Ms. Annie Westin and Mr. Samuel Seaborn." Sam plasters a smile on his face and escorts Annie into the room.

"Maid of Honor, Ms. Anastasia Papadakis and Best Man, Mr. Joshua Lyman."

"Anastasia, that's nice" I murmur to Stacy as I lead her on.

"It was my grandmother's." She whispers. We're greeted by applause as we make our way to the head table. I'm happy to discover that the bridesmaids are on one side, while the groomsmen are on the other. I mean, Stacy seems fine, but if I can't eat with Donna, I'm glad I get to be between Charlie and Sam.

While we are getting settled, the MC moves on to the main event. "And the moment you've been waiting for . . . . it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartlet-Young."

Charlie and Zoey seem to float into the room, but instead of joining us, they make their way to the small dance floor in front. The MC turns to the band, and they begin to play. A man steps up to the mic and starts to sing.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

He's no Louis Armstrong, but he's got a nice voice, and it's a beautiful moment. For all that they've been through, it's a miracle that they've reached this point. It _is_ a wonderful world.

As Charlie and Zoey finish the dance and make their way back towards the table, I use the opportunity to review my notecard one last time.

"All set there, big guy?" Sam teases. "I could give it a little polish."

" ." I retort. "I'm good."

I may not be a Toby Zeigler or a Sam Seaborn, but I can craft a word or two when needed. My only problem is finding the right tone. I really do love these two like they were my siblings. They've helped fill a hole in my life, that for a long time I thought would remain. If I really say how I feel, I'll end up blubbering like a baby.

When they are seated, I stand and hold my glass.

"So, some of you might not know, I was there when Charlie met Zoey for the first time. And it's a good thing I was, because he called her ma'am! If I hadn't been there to intervene, we might not be here today."

I pause to allow the small burst of laughter. So far so good. "After I got them on the right track, they bonded over the President's chili, well, over fixing the President's chili."

Zoey grins, while Charlie looks at Jed slightly apologetically and shrugs, causing more laughter.

"So you could say that I'm responsible for the two of them getting to this point. And given how long it took them, it does seem that I had some influence."

That line gets the best laugh, and I take a deep breath to get ready for the serious stuff.

"But really. I could see something special between them from that very first moment. These two are both like younger siblings to me. I want nothing but the very best for them, and they have found it in each other. They've been through more than any couple should have to bear, but they've come out the other side with something few people have. Watching their love grow from teenage interest to a deep abiding maturity has been one of the true pleasures of my life. Here's to many, many years of happiness. To the bride and groom!"

. . . . . . . .

As soon as Charlie and Zoey finish their dinners, they get up to mingle through the room. I push my plate aside and make my way to my friends.

As I pass the Santos table, I say hello, giving Toby a quick squeeze on the shoulder. It's an unlikely pairing, but once Toby was pardoned, Matt decided that he'd take a chance. Toby is only in DC on the weekends and he never steps foot in the West Wing. But he's been welcomed to the residence, where he has the opportunity to be heard while playing board games. The Zeigler twins have been good playmates for Miranda, and Matt and Helen have found friends as well.

Will gives a wave as I stride by and I acknowledge him with a nod. Kate seems deep in conversation with Nancy McNally and for a moment I wonder if I need to be briefed on something. But now's not the time.

I've got my eyes on the prize. Donna and Lulu are listening intently as CJ tells a story. Danny listens with an amused expression as he bounces a beautiful baby girl on his knee.

A moment later, I slide into the empty chair at their table.

"Mi compadre, glad you could join us."


	9. Reception

CJ breaks off in the middle of her story about how she had to change a complete blowout in the tiny airplane bathroom and turns toward Josh. "Mi compadre, glad you could join us."

Josh's face lights up. "Me too. Charlie and Sam are fun but I can see them all the time. I want to spend some time with you guys."

Danny gives him a bemused smile as he continues to bounce Hope on his knee.

"And this angel! How are you sweetheart?" Josh takes Hope's little hand and jiggles it a bit. She rewards him with a mega-watt grin.

"Da!" She announces.

Josh laughs at that. "No, definitely not."

"Everything's 'Da!' these days. It's her entire vocabulary." Danny informs him. Josh's brow wrinkles a bit and he looks over at Lulu then back to me. I can practically see the worry running through his head. CJ picks up on it too.

"It's okay, Josh. She's in the normal range for development. Lots of babies only have a word or two around this age." Then CJ looks at Lulu. "You're just used to Miss Gabby-pants over there."

"I'm Gabby pants!" Lulu tells Josh proudly, causing him to groan.

"I should have known that Auntie CJ was going to slap you with some silly nickname."

"She's silly." Lulu agrees with a giggle, happy to be back as the center of attention. But it's short lived, as Josh turns back to CJ and Danny.

"So is she walking yet?"

"No. But she is crawling. She was a bit delayed on that, but given what her life was like for the first 6 months it's not surprising."

"Okay, I'm sorry, this is a dumb question, but how old is she?" Josh blurts out.

I wished he'd waited and asked me! CJ hasn't really told me that much about how they came to adopt the baby. I think it might not be something she wants to talk about.

But CJ just laughs, maybe the couple drinks she's had have loosened her up a bit. "She's about 11 months."

"About?" Josh is really looking perplexed. But CJ gets a soft look on her face as she starts telling Josh about Hope's story.

"We were walking in Addis Ababa one day when this girl approached us. She looked to be about 13. Really, just a child. She said 'please help" in English, and Danny was reaching for some money. But then she showed us the baby swaddled to her body. She told our translator that she'd be kicked out of her family's home. She didn't have enough to eat and she was worried about the baby. She begged us to take the baby back to the US to give her a chance to live."

CJ stops for a moment and swallows hard. I knew a little bit about this, but I'm getting choked up listening to CJ. It's probably never going to be easy for CJ to tell.

"Mazaa, that's her name, would have given us the baby right then, and if she had, we'd have had to turn Hope over to the authorities. But thankfully we were able to convince her to come with us. We were able to get her into a residency program for pregnant girls and young mothers. Mazaa couldn't tell the doctors exactly when the baby had been born. They estimated she was around 3 months old. Hope stayed with Mazaa in the program for 3 months. And once the adoption process was almost final, we spent 6 weeks in Addis Ababa with them to make the transition easier. Then we were able to bring Hope home last spring. Because of our work with the Foundation, we were able to expedite the adoption proceedings and get Mazaa into a good boarding school. She'll get a good education along with food, shelter and a lot of love. It's really a wonderful program. They've done some wonderful things."

"That's amazing, CJ. I can see why you named her Hope." Josh effuses, beaming at the Concannons.

"Oh! We didn't." Danny breaks in. "Mazaa called her _yetesifa tesifa_, which in Amaharic means 'ray of hope.' We wanted to keep that connection. And hopefully someday we'll be able to bring Mazaa to the United States for college. We'd like for them to have a relationship if that's possible."

"That's really incredible. You guys have done some amazing things with the Hollis Foundation. But now that you have Hope, would you consider coming back? Settling here and helping run the country?"

Josh's question takes me off guard. He told me that he was going to pitch CJ again this weekend, but I didn't expect him to be so serious about it. Especially after hearing about how much working for the Hollis Foundation has changed their lives. How can he expect CJ to turn her back on that?

Danny's face darkens immediately. "Josh." He spits out in warning. It's pretty obvious how he feels about the idea of returning to DC.

Josh throws up his hands in surrender, but he looks at CJ with pleading eyes. He obviously really wants her. I'm struck with a small pang of jealousy. I thought that the Santos Administration was doing okay. Doesn't Josh feel that way? Do we really need CJ?

I feel guilty thinking that. I love CJ. She's a good friend. Of course, we'd love to have her back, both in our professional and personal lives.

But she's shaking her head no. "Sorry, pal-o-mine. I did my time. I'm always available for a Phone Consultation. But I'm happy where I am. We're doing a lot of good right where we are."

"Okay, okay." Josh grumbles, half-heartedly.

"Daddy!" Lulu demands his attention again. "All done. Out!"

Josh looks to me for approval. "Did she eat enough?"

"Yes." I tell him as I'm reaching for the wipes to clean her up. "What about you?"

CJ whoops at that and Danny smirks.

"Yes, ma'am." Josh teases me. "Thanks for ordering me the Beef Tenderloin. What did you have?"

"I had the Maple Mustard Glazed Pork Loin. It was incredible. Lulu had Cranberry-Apple Stuffed Chicken Breast."

He looks at the plate in front of her. "It doesn't look like she ate hardly anything."

"They brought her an adult plate. I'm surprised they didn't have some kid portions for how many children are here. A few of them could have shared. I hate to see it go to waste."

Josh laughs at me. "Do you have a ziplock in your purse?"

"What?" Danny asks in confusion, but CJ laughs too.

"It's a midwest thing." She tells him. "We don't leave good things to go to waste. You should see the discussions over the centerpieces! Anyway, at most weddings, the older ladies can be counted on to have some ziplock bags ready for the leftovers!"

"How do you know that?" Danny asks Josh, "have you been converted?"

"God, no. But last year we went to Donna's cousin's wedding. I'm telling you. It's a whole different world."

Our table is still laughing as Charlie and Zoey stop by. "Looks like you all are having fun."

"Yes. Great Wedding." CJ answers, standing up to hug Charlie and Zoey again.

"The food was really good." Danny tells Charlie as he gives him a quick hug. "We were just talking about it."

"What did you have?" Zoey asks as they switch places and she gives Danny a hug.

"I had the Salmon. But I had a bite of CJ's Butternut Squash Ravioli. That Maple Cream sauce was out of this world."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. I'm stuffed." Danny sticks his gut out comically. It does look like he's put on a bit of weight in the last couple years. And CJ did mentioned something about hiring a cook. Maybe she wasn't kidding.

"Well, hopefully not too much." Zoey laughs. "We expect to see you all out on the dance floor soon."

Before she goes, she turns to Josh. "They're going to do the Wedding party dances in a few minutes. I just need to freshen up first. So we'll need you and Lu soon."

"Okay. She's done eating, we'll finish getting her cleaned up and she'll be ready to go."

When I'm done wiping Lulu's hands off, Josh takes the giant bib off her and lifts her out of her booster seat.

"Well, that bib really worked." Josh chuckles.

"Told ya." I smirk at him, then address CJ. "When Bella heard that Lulu was going to be in a wedding, she sent me this towel bib. Josh thought it looked kind of stupid."

"Well, I mean, it's basically, a bath towel with a neckhole cut out of the middle, and a crocheted collar. Another midwest wonder, and it did its job right?"

"Yep! It covered the entire dress, so in spite of eating a fancy meal, she's still in pristine condition."

CJ raises an eyebrow at Josh. "So what's the problem buck-er-roo?"

"Not a thing. I concede. You midwesterners are nothing if not practical." Josh pulls me in and gives me a big kiss. He might like to tease me about my midwest roots, but I think he's starting to appreciate them at least a little.

"Me too, Daddy!" Lulu demands and he's quick to kiss her as well.

Just then Zoey comes back into the hall with her bridesmaids and she and Charlie head towards the dance floor where Jed and Abbey are waiting for them. Josh takes Lulu and heads over to join them.

As they are heading out, Ainsley comes back in with Bartlet. " Did I miss anything?"

"No. I'm sure your food is cold, but I didn't let them take your plate. Do you want me to take him so you can eat?"

"Yes, please I'm starving!"

I'm happy to get my hands on Bartlet while Lulu isn't around. She's not always sure she wants to share. Bartlet is pretty much in a milk coma, so he's just a warm snuggly bundle. Holding him is really making me want another baby. It's unlikely, but the thought of possibly being pregnant feels pretty good.

When the music starts, CJ, Danny, and I all adjust our chairs so we can see a little better. But Ainsley just keeps eating.

Jed and Zoey make their way to the center of the dance floor and the band singer starts to croon.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on_

_Jupiter and Mars_

It's so sweet. They aren't really dancing. More like Zoey is holding Jed up while they sway together. But the looks on their faces is ethereal. As the song goes on, Zoey takes his hand, then places a kiss on his cheek.

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

As the second verse starts, Abbey and Charlie join them on the dance floor. The two of them have moves, and they quite literally dance circles around Jed and Zoey.

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

During the musical bridge, Doug and Annie and Josh and Lulu join the other two couples. Josh twirls Lulu around while she giggles. The crowd is enchanted. What a perfect way to do the parental dances with limited participants. It's just too bad that VIc and Tori couldn't be out there too.

As the last chorus begins, Charlie taps Jed's shoulder to cut in and switch partners. Jed makes a big show at thinking it over before he hands Zoey off.

Charlie twirls Zoey around the center of the dance floor as the other couples stick to the edges. Then as the song ends. He spins her.

_In other words_

_In other words_

Then dips her.

_I love you_

Then on the last big note, he gives her a ginormous kiss. When the song ends we all burst into applause. That was just so sweet. The band immediately starts into another song. This one more contemporary. Chasing cars by Snow Patrol.

Zoey and Charlie keep dancing. A few minutes later, Josh and Stacy are introduced. He hands Lulu off to Abbey, then sweeps Stacy onto the dance floor. My stomach drops. I know I have nothing to be jealous of, but this is the first time I've seen him dance with someone else since we got married.

Apparently Lulu doesn't like it either because she yells at the top of her lungs, "NO DADDY! NO! YOU DANCE WITH MAMA!"

I want to slide under a chair but everyone else seems to find it incredibly amusing. Normally, Lulu doesn't mind being the center of attention, but tonight the laughter gets to her and she bursts into tears.

"That's my cue." I tell the table as I push back my chair to retrieve my wayward daughter.

As I deposit Bartlet into CJ's waiting arms, Ainsley calls out,

"Hey Donna, can I finish Lulu's chicken?"

"Sure!" I call over my shoulder as I grab the diaper bag. If I can't calm her down, Lulu and I might be done for the night.

Luckily, Grandma Abbey is heading our way and has almost taken care of it by the time I reach them. Lulu is still crying but she's no longer wailing at the top of her lungs since she's not actually watching her father dancing with another woman any longer.

"Mama!" She cries out and leans toward me as soon as she sees me. Abbey gives me a grin.

"Maybe just a little too much stimulation? Perhaps a few minutes of peace and quiet would help."

"Yeah, I think so." I pull the bear out of the bag and Lulu clutches it as I take her from Abbey.

"When he's done, I'll tell Josh that you're in the office. That's where Ainsley went to nurse."

In the office I find an oversized comfy chair, perfect for relaxing with a small child. Sure enough, once we settle in, Lulu calms down. I sing to her softly, and trace her face with my fingertips and a few seconds later her eyes close. I hope it's just a little cat nap and that we'll be able to rejoin the party, but if not, at least I got to spend a little time with CJ.

Looking around this office, I can't help but wonder what it's used for. Really, this whole barn. I wonder if they had it built just for the Wedding? These people have some crazy money.

The door knob turns and Josh comes into the room quietly. "Hey." He whispers. "How're my favorite girls?"

"I'd say we're both pretty good now. But this one ran outta steam." We both look at Lulu with tender smiles. She really does look like an angel right now.

"Are we done for the night?" Josh asks, and I see that if I say yes, he'll take us back to the room without any complaining.

"No. I don't think so. I was thinking that we could let her sleep for a half hour, then maybe try to carry her back to the party and see what happens. She could sleep right through it, or she could wake up raring to go." I offer hopefully.

"Or she could wake up and be a little terror for the rest of the night." He suggests.

"This is true. Wanna take the gamble?"

"um-kay." He agrees, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. It's sweet and soft. Everything I love about this man when he slows down to focus on his family.

He looks around the room and spots a chair behind the empty desk. He starts for it, but I stop him.

"Josh, you don't need to stay here with us. Go. Mingle. If I'm not back in half an hour you can come back to check up on me. Okay?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

. . . . . . . . .

Almost exactly a half hour later, Josh slips back into the room. I'm glad to see him because Lulu's still asleep, but I'm ready to be done being stuck in here.

"So what do you think?" I ask him.

"Well. Two options. One, we change her diaper and see if that wakes her up. If it does, we can try the party and see how it goes. Two, I take her from you and we see if she'll stay asleep out there."

I glance at my watch. It's about an hour before Lulu's normal bedtime. This weekend has been jam packed. She could possibly sleep through. But I wouldn't mind if she woke up and stayed up a little later tonight, then maybe Josh and I could sleep in a little in the morning. Or possibly work on that sibling.

"Let's change her diaper. If she wakes up and is crabby I'll take her back to the guest house."

Josh pulls the stuff out of the diaper bag and lays the changing pad on the floor. Then he takes Lulu gently from my arms. It feels good to be able to move them again!

As he lays her on the floor her eyes fly open in confusion. "It's okay baby girl. Daddy's right here." He murmurs to her. "I'm just going to change your pants."

"Gabby pants." Lulu responds sleepily. When Josh grins at her, she grins back. I think we're going to be okay.

When he's done, Josh picks Lulu up and she lays her head on his shoulder. I feel a little bad. Maybe I should have just taken her and put her to bed. But I wanted to spend some time with our friends too.

I finish putting everything back into the diaper bag, then drop the diaper into the garbage pail. I'll have to make sure that Abbey knows to have the cleaning people change it. There's one of Bartlet's in there too.

When we get back to the reception, Josh swings us by a dessert table that is covered with cupcakes. When Zoey told me that they were having Georgetown Cupcakes, she asked what our favorites were. But when I saw the cake on display earlier, I thought she'd changed her mind.

She'd mentioned having a cake for show, but what they had was four tiers, with a sash of cream and burgundy roses and peachy peonies on an ornate silver stand. That was just for show?!

Josh notices that I'm looking to where the cake had been.

"They cut the cake while you were gone." He informs me.

"Shoot! Did they mash it in each other's faces?"

"Yeah. Zoey started it."

"Of course she did."

The amount of choices at this cupcake table is overwhelming. There are multiple cake plates and tiered stands, each with a little sign announced its flavor.

"I had Coffee Cookies & Cream." Josh tells me with a grin.

"Of course you did. It's your favorite."

"I'm kind of surprised that Zoey knew that."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Josh, she asked me what our favorites are."

"Oh! That makes sense."

I take a Salted-Caramel Chocolate Chip. Lulu usually chooses Vanilla with sprinkles, but they don't have any of those. Instead the Vanilla cupcake has white frosting covered in course sugar. There's a flat piece of candy with an old English "B" monogrammed on it stuck on top. It's almost too pretty to eat.

But I take one for Lulu anyway.

As I follow Josh back toward the table, we're greeted by quite a few people we haven't seen in a while.

I'm happy that Gina Tuscano could make it. Zoey wasn't sure she'd want to.

Debbie Fiderer reaches out and smacks Josh on the arm, then introduces him to her sister. I didn't think she had a sister. Nancy McNally and her husband are also at that table so we say hello as we pass by. Will and Kate were seated with them, but they are out on the dance floor.

When we get to Jenny and Mallory's table, Josh stops. "Here she is." He announces proudly.

"Hi Leonora." Mallory offers with a smile. "You did a great job."

Lulu lifts her head and looks at Mallory for a minute before she puts it back on Josh's shoulder. It's sad, but Lulu really has no idea who she is. I think Josh was hoping that she'd be "Aunt Mallory" to his kids. But it just hasn't worked out. I wonder if it's too late.

"I can't believe it's been almost two years since we last saw you! How are you all doing?"

"Oh, we're good. Thomas just had his third birthday. He's all boy. Loves dinosaurs and baseball."

"Now that the kids are a little older, we really should all go see a Mets game together." Josh suggests.

"That would be nice." Richard says, coming back to the table with a sturdy little boy. He reaches out and shakes Josh's hand. "Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you, Richard."

"Mommy, can I have a cupcake?" Thomas asks.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes."

"You may have one cupcake. Choose wisely."

As Richard and Thomas make their way towards the desserts, Josh shifts awkwardly. There's really no place to sit and Mallory hasn't invited him to join them anyway.

"Well, it was good to see you." I offer Jenny and Howard, giving Josh a little nudge.

"Good to see you." He agrees. "I hope we can get together soon, Mal."

She smiles faintly at him. "That would be nice."

I don't really buy it, and I don't know if Josh does either. I get the sense that Mallory is just done with anything connected to Washington. After she didn't attend the Library opening, I honestly didn't expect to see her today. But maybe the ice is thawing a little. Maybe if we really make an effort to reach out, Josh can salvage his relationship with her. I guess we'll see.

We get back to our table just as Danny and CJ come off the dance floor, happy, if not a little sweaty. Sam and Ainsley are sitting there with holding Bartlet and Hope.

"Hey, you guys look ready for another!" Josh crows.

"Oh no." Ainsley quickly interjects. "Bartlet's only 5 months old. No way am I thinking about another."

"I'm pretty sure we're one and done." CJ announces. "I don't think this factory is open for business. Hope will be enough for us. What about you two?"

"We'd like more kids." Josh announces.

"And you like practicing!" CJ chortles. I wonder how much she's had to drink. She's not usually quite so suggestive in public. But everyone just laughs, so I guess it's not a big deal.

"This feels good." She announces when the laughter dies off. "We really have missed you guys. We love California, but we really haven't had time to make any real friends out there."

"Gymboree." Josh states definitively.

"Gym-bore-what?" CJ asks.

"Gymboree. It's a baby gym where Hope can take classes. You'll get to meet people with kids her age. That's what really matters now. It's less about your age and interests and more about your kids. That's how you meet new people."

"Well, look at you, Dr. Spock, over there." CJ teases him. But Danny gives him a curious look.

"Gymboree, you said?"

"Yep."

The next few hours just fly by. Lulu perks up for a bit after her cupcake, and she and Thomas spend some time twirling on the dance floor with the other kids. It would have been cute if he'd been the ring bearer.

Miranda, Molly and Huck seem to be having a good time between the dance floor and dessert table. No one really seems to be monitoring their cupcake consumption. I predict a huge sugar crash later. I'm glad that won't be my responsibility!

Josh, Matt, and Sam disappear for a good fifteen minutes after Josh gets a call from Lou, but when they come back he tells us it was nothing. I can only hope that's true.

As the night winds down, our group has grown. Someone pushed two tables together, and we have a lot of chairs pushed around them. Lulu finally passed out on Josh's shoulder, but he's enjoying the social time far too much to suggest we leave. Hope is asleep in Danny's arms too. But Bartlet is bright eyed, sitting in Sam's lap. Will and Toby are having a deep discussion at the other end of the table about something that's pending before ways and means. Sam and Ainsley's wedding certainly did a lot to repair their relationship. I guess time does heal all wounds. Which reminds me, it's almost Sam and Ainsley's second anniversary. I should offer to babysit so they can go out.

Andy and Helen are making plans for a playdate next week for the girls. I'll have to make sure that makes it onto the calendar.

Eventually the table talk eventually turns to where Zoey and Charlie are going to honeymoon.

"Bermuda sounds amazing!" Andy chimes in. "What a great destination."

"I can't believe that Charlie's taking a week off school at this point in the semester." Toby grumbles.

Josh immediately takes Charlie's defense. "He really _is_ wicked smart. And when your father-in-law's a former President, well, no one is going to hold it against him."

I chip in with my two cents as well. "It's really only 5 school days. They leave tomorrow morning and they'll be back in DC Saturday evening."

"Yeah, I'll bet he's caught back up before he gets back to school on Monday. In fact, knowing Charlie, I'll bet he's already got the work done." CJ adds knowingly.

We all pause and watch Charlie lead Zoey out to the dance floor. "And now, the last dance of the night." The singer announces before singing "Unforgettable."

It's barley 10pm. Pretty early for a wedding to break up. If this were back home there'd be dancing and drinking until the wee hours. But this whole day has been completely different than any kind of wedding I've ever attended. Even Ellie's. That was fancy but seemed more like a political event. This has been magical.

And it couldn't happen to two nicer people. I'm glad we helped Charlie and Zoey tie the knot.


End file.
